To be a mother
by catchingdragons
Summary: "Biology is the least of what makes someone a mother." - Oprah Winfrey / One-shot collection of Ginny&Teddy relationship
1. When I'm a Mom

When I'm a mom  
>I'll love my kids<br>and play with them all day

I'll give fun baths  
>and brush their hair<br>and teach them how to pray

I'll read cool books  
>cook lots of food<br>and take them to the park

We'll sing and slide  
>dig in the sand<br>then head home when its dark

I'll teach my children  
>left from right<br>and sing sweet lullabies

I'll tuck them in  
>and pat their backs<br>and hold them if they cry

When I'm a mom  
>I guess I'll have so many<br>things to do

but most of all...  
>when I'm a mom<br>I hope I'll be like you

(Ellen Bailey)


	2. Rainy Play Day

Hey there. So this is a story line that came to me the other day. Hope you like.

* * *

><p><em>May 2001<em>

_Harry&Ginny's flat, London_

Ginny smiles at the small boy as she follows him down the hallway of her and Harry's flat. They are on a treasure hunt, a new game Teddy came up with after his godfather read a pirate story to him last night. Before starting their search, the little boy had urged her to make a proper eyepatch for him while he drew the map.

The map consists of muddled lines and a few objects she thinks she can make out as the fridge and the shower. Somewhere in the middle he painted a big red cross, marking the whereabouts of the treasure.

As she walks down the hallway with the excited kid in front of her, she can't help but notice the toys scattered everywhere she looks. The trail of playthings that leads all through the flat is evidence for a whole day spent inside.

It's late in the afternoon now and the rain hasn't stopped for almost 24 hours. Keeping Teddy, whom Andromeda dropped off 2 day ago when she left for a weekend convention in Leeds, entertained is a hard job when there's no chance of going outside. And unfortunately Harry had to leave after an urgent call from the ministry and the 20-year-old was left in charge of the toddler on her own.

"Look, Ginny! Here we have to turn around 5 times." They stand in Teddy's bedroom as he points at the map as if it clearly says to do so.

"Can you show me how many 5 are? Do you want to try to count or should I do that?" Ginny watches as Teddy thinks about it and looks at his little hand trying to remember how many 5 are.

"I think this many is 5." He holds up his hand with his thumb drawn in. Ginny smiles and takes his hand in hers to show him he needs his thumb aswell to show how many 5 are.

"Almost right, love. Here you go. Now, do you need me to count for you?" She smiles as the boy nods. "Okay, go ahead."

After doing his circles, the boy walks back into the hallway and towards the bathroom. Internally Ginny groans when she sees the laundry basket overflowing with dirty clothes and towels. Just like the whole flat the bathroom looks like a mess, but Ginny couldn't care less.

Being with Teddy, playing with him all day long and seeing him smile as he now walks back into his bedroom, declaring the treasure is almost found, is so much better than spending the day doing chores. She loves spending her days with the kid.


	3. Fun Baths

Chapter 2 - Fun Baths :)

If you like it, leave a recension why don't you? I'd like to hear your thoughts!

* * *

><p><em>April 2000<em>

_Harry Potter's Flat, London_

She will kill Ron. Yes she will.

Harry might be a little upset about it, but he can find a new best mate. And Ginny herself will just choose another of her brothers to watch Teddy. Preferably one that doesn't let him play in the vegetable patch after it rained pitchforks.

She grits her teeth really hard while she tries to get Teddy out of the mud-caked clothes. The upset, dark-green-haired boy, who only turned 2 years old a week ago, does her head in with his screaming and squirming. Her jaw stays clenched as she keeps trying not to yell at him. When she finally does trust herself to speak her voice sounds stressed and pleading.

"Teddy, can you please not make this so hard for me? Just hold still for a second okay?" But he ignores her and keeps crying while trying to get as far away from her as possible. Which isn't very far at all, because the door of the bathroom is closed and he can't quiet reach the doorknob yet.

Ginny gives up and lets him scramble into the corner of the bathroom where he starts playing with the merman they got him to take into the bathtub. She knows she should have been more insistent but her headache has now gotten so bad, she feels like crying. All she wanted after finishing Quidditch practice was to pick up Teddy, feed him dinner, wash his face, put him in bed and wait for Harry to come back from the Auror Academy. What she got was a grumpy kid that refuses to get a bath. And dinner was still not dealt with either. Stupid Ron.

After the sobs have died down and Teddy, whose hair has now changed back to his normal blue, seems a bit more calm, Ginny tries a different approach. She pats the floor next to where she sits. "Teddy, sweetheart, come here."

Teddy watches his godmother doubtfully before toddling over towards her. Ginny smiles at him and kisses his forehead. When he sits down in front of her she pulls her wand out from her back pocket.

"Gran Molly showed me something really fun last week. Do you want to see it?" She can see in his little face that her plan worked.

"Yes, I wan' see!" For Teddy, Molly can do no wrong. Everything she does is great and the Burrow is sacred.

With a quick heating spell she reheats the water in the tub and conjures a sea of bubbles. Then, with a jolt of her wand, she changes the color of the bubbles to match her own hair-colour. Teddy squeals excitedly.

"It's cool, isn't it? Do you want me to change it to your hair colour?" Teddy smiles and nods eagerly. Ginny scrunches her face up as if she concentrates really hard and turns the bubbles violet. "Blimey, it doesn't work! Maybe if you're in the tub it will. Shall we try that?"

"Yes, let's try. I help you." Teddy holds his hands up for Ginny to pull the sweater over his head and lets his godmother put him into the tub without a single complain.

For the next 20 minutes Ginny is condemned to change the bubbles to any colour Teddy can think of before he lets her scrub the dirt of his body. Maybe she'll not have to kill Ron after all.


	4. Brushes and Babies

Chapter 3 - Brushes and Babies

This came to me when reading about brushing the hair idk. Not really about the brush thing but wth.

* * *

><p><em>20th May 2005<em>

_The Burrow_

Hermione looks beautiful as she stands in front of the window that overlooks the Burrow's garden and not for the first time this morning, Ginny is close to tears. Her best friend is marrying her brother.

"You look beautiful Auntie Hermione." 6-year-old Victoire watches her soon-to-be Aunt as Gran Molly puts a flower crown onto the bride's slighty-less-bushy-than-usual curls. The cream-coloured flowers match the bridemaids and flowergirls dresses perfectly.

"Thank you, dear." Hermione smiles and hands bend down to put one of her bouquet's peonies into Victoires white-blonde up-do. After hugging her niece tightly she turns to Ginny. She looks like she is about to make a comment on how wonderful her friend looks in her cream-colured tent, but is interrupted by the door flinging open. Good for her.

"Vicky! Uncle Bill says you have to come downstairs and say hello to someone." Teddy speaks fast and all but shoves Victoire out of the room. He's about to follow his best friend when Ginny grabs his arm.

"Teddy, come here." Her mother starts to make a comment on how she shouldn't kneel down in her state, but Ginny shuts her up with one well-placed glare. She crouches down in front of Teddy and pulls him close. "What did Harry do to your hair?"

She starts fussing about his midnight-blue locks even though she knows Teddy hates it when she touches his hair. He gives her a look of impatience but remembers to keep his mouth shut. He knows how short-tempered Ginny is nowadays. Only yesterday she snapped at him because he didn't want porridge for breakfast and he had to eat it anyway. It's because of the baby, Harry says.

"Mum, give me the hairbrush." Ginny takes the brush from Gran Molly and gets down to work on Teddy's hair. The women in the room are now back to bustling about Hermione and don't see the tears welling up in her eyes, but Teddy does. For a second he thinks about calling for Gran Molly to come to his rescue before he sees a smile spread across Ginny's lips. With one last stroke of the brush she stops and pulls him into a hug. "You look beautiful, my Teddy. You'll be the most beautiful ring bearer."

She lets go of him and grabs the arm of the chair standing next to her for balance. She smiles despite her back aching. "Now go, I bet Vicky is waiting for you to come downstairs."

Teddy turns away and is about to leave the room, but stops in the doorway. When he turns around and sees Ginny stand and wipe a tear from her left eye, he walks back to her and hugs her as tight as possible considering her enormous belly. "Don't cry, Ginny. I think you're beautiful too."

* * *

><p>So Ron and Hermione getting married? Yes please! I love those two.<p>

Also, Ginny's only days away from ahving James here, so bear with her being emotional. She's not normally one for crying.

Please review! Love to all those who did and plan on doing ;) 3


	5. Full Moon Stories

Chapter 4 - Full Moon Stories

again, it's not literally using the prompt (i prettymuch take every line of the poem in the 1st chapter as a prompt)

but this just came to my mind.. enjoy..

* * *

><p><em>March 2004<em>

_The Potters Flat_

The people surrounding Teddy Lupin don't need a lunar calendar to know the full moon is approaching, they notice simply in the boy's behavior.

About two or three days before the moon reaches it's completeness, Teddy starts showing the first effects. He snaps at anyone who bothers him and turns into a spiteful little brat, very unusual for the sweet kid everyone knows him to be.

Those symptoms get worse as the full moon approaches and usually come with increasing sleeplessness. While he will catch at least a few hours of sleep the nights leading up to the full moon, sleep in nonexistent on the finale night itself.

Therefore it's no surprise to either Harry nor Ginny to hear footsteps coming down the stairs less than 2 hours after putting Teddy to bed. The two adults, cuddled up on the couch in front of the fireplace after a long day, share a look as a grumpy looking Teddy walks into the living room.

"Hey, Teddy-Bear. Not sleepy yet?" Ginny moves out of her nest between Harry's legs and makes room for Teddy to cuddle in between them.

"No." Two-or-less-syllables-answers are another symptom. The blue-black haired boy crawls into the little space between Harry and Ginny and leans his head against Harry's knee. His godfathers starts stroking his hair affectionately.

"Ginny and I were just talking about how good you did on that science test in school." Harry, Ginny and Andromeda had decided to send Teddy to a normal muggle primary school when he turned 5. Both Harry and Teddy's mother Tonks went to muggle schools before going to Hogwarts and with all 3 of the adults working they decided it was easiest to enroll him in the primary school down Harry and Ginny's street.

It's quiet in the living room for a few moments while Harry keeps stroking Teddy's head and Ginny watches the two silently. When Teddy breaks the silence his voice is rather weak. "Do I have to go to school tomorrow?"

The two adults look at each other uncertainly over Teddy's head. It's Ginny who speaks next. "Are you writing a test tomorrow?"

"No." Teddy's voice sounds tired and worn. Ginny smiles sympathetically at the young boy before answering him.

"You can stay here tomorrow. I'll owl Gwenog and tell her I can't train tomorrow."

"She won't like that much." Harry raises an eyebrow at his wife. Gwenog Jones, coach of the Hollyhead Harpies, is not someone who took kindly to sick days. Quidditch is to be played with passion and nothing should be important enough to keep one from playing.

"She won't, but I don't care. It's not like you can just owl in sick, can you? With the new case and all, Kingsley will be less than thrilled. Ron too probably."  
>"Yeah, but I could. If you wanted me to, you know." Harry always makes a point not putting the importance of his job over Ginny's. While he really is bloody busy at the ministry lately and taking a sickday is positively not a good idea, he doesn't want Ginny to feel pressured into taking care of Teddy.<p>

"No, it's fine. We're only having training in the morning tomorrow anyway so it shouldn't be that big a deal." She stands and yawns as she stretches her arms over her head. "I'll make us a tea. Hot chocolate Teddy-Bear?"

"Yeah." Normally Harry would remind his godson of saying please and thank you, but he lets it slide this once and smiles as Ginny kisses the boy on the hair.  
>"I'll see if I can find some cookies too. Why don't you tell Harry about the party Victoire's planning for her birthday?" She leaves the room and wanders into the kitchen, where she can hear Harry trying to get information out of Teddy. It's not easy to coax the boy into talking this time of month which is weird to everyone because he's not normally shy or extremely quiet. Ginny grins thinking about all the times she zoomed out while Teddy kept on and on about something or another. The boy is rather talkative to say the least.<p>

Levitating three steaming cups and plate of cookies, Ginny makes her way back into the living room just a few minutes later. She is greeted by the sight of a very small and tired looking Teddy sitting on Harry's lap as the older reads something out of an old looking book. After taking a look over Harry's shoulder at what he's reading to the kid, his wife shakes her head and puts the mugs onto the coffee table.

"You're doing it wrong." Ginny remarks as she cuddles into Harry's side. He gives her a funny look in response.

"I'm more than capable of reading, Gin." Harry grins at her when she swats him.

"You're not good at reading this kind of story though. You're not doing the voices right." She takes the battered copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard from Harry and clears her throat before beginning the story again and doing the voices "right" this time, much to Teddy and Harry's amusement.

When Harry eventually falls asleep Ginny keeps reading to Teddy all through the night until her voice is thin and sore in the morning.

* * *

><p>A.N.: so this is the new chapter. I had a bit trouble with it because I had a block half way through it and then my<p>

grandfather passed away only two weeks ago and everything else was just stressy.. I'm sorry.

I'd like to mention that in my headcannon that Even if he did in fact not inherit his father's lycantrohpy, the full moon does take it's toll on teddy.

also, i didn't write it above but maybe later on in some one-shot or another story, his family refers to his grouchiness and bad mood

around the full moon as pms (pre-moon-syndrom)

so, i hope you like it :)) I have no beta or whatsoever so please review! criticism and advice is very much appreciated!

dankeschön! xx


	6. Birthday Food

**Chapter 5 - Birthday Food**

prompt: "cook lots of food"

read A/N at the end of the chapter :))

* * *

><p><em>April 6th, 2002<em>

_Harry & Ginny's Flat_

People may argue Ginny turned out a lot like her mother. And in some aspects that's even quite true with her heart of gold and hot temper that can make the toughest Auror shiver from fear. But there is one thing she did not at all inherit from Mrs Weasley and that's her domestic streak.

While she's okay with cleaning and doing laundry, although mostly done by magic, she has no talent for cooking. Her meals are not exactly inedible, but more often than not they are left uneaten by Harry in the favor of something cooked by Molly, who always makes sure Ginny and Harry take enough leftovers home from Sunday lunch to last at least until Thursday.

This is why Harry, still half-asleep and unable to draw a rational conclusion from what he sees in front of him, stands silently in the doorway of his and Ginny's kitchen and watches her curiously. Dressed in nothing but her Harpies jersey and knickers the tall redhead he calls his fiancee bustles about the little kitchen with at least 7 sheets of paper floating in the air while she directs her wand at 4 or 5 bowl by turns.

Yawning and rubbing his stiff neck Harry makes his way over to the worktop and takes a sip of Ginny's only lukewarm tea. When she doesn't acknowledge his presence in the slightest, he snatches one of the sheets from the air and skims it warily. "Banana Treacle Tart?"

"What's wrong with that?" Ginny's voice sounds harassed as she turns around to him with tired eyes. "Should I have taken strawberries instead of bananas?"  
>"No. No, bananas are good." Harry is quick to reply. "Just, why exactly are you making Banana Treacle Tart at" he casts a glance at the clock, "at 4.40 in the morning?"<p>

"Because I won't have time later." She rolls her eyes before returning to her previous work. "Teddy will be waking up around 8 if we're lucky because we put him to bed so late last night. That gives us 3 hours before we have to get ready to meet Andi in Hogsmeade and after lunch with her we need to get back here and set everything up for the party. When do you reckon should I start baking?"

"Gin, your mum would have gladly provided the food. You know she'll bring something anyway. Maybe you should have let her-" Ginny spins so fast to face him that Harry stops talking. Her eyes look wilder than before.

"No, absolutely not." She looks ready to explode with her fiery hair hanging down surrounding her face. "Mum had Teddy's birthday at the Burrow last year already. And the two before that were at Andi's. And I wasn't even there for his first birthday at all because of school." She pokes her wand at one of the bowl unnecessarily harsh, making the beater fly into the sink a bit too forcefully. "It's my turn this year. He just moved in with us and honestly, I want his first birthday here to be as perfect as possible."

"It's not like he remembers his other birthdays. All he remembers about his last one is getting his bike. And he most certainly won't remember the" Harry looks at another recipe floating close to him "carrot cake you baked at 5 in the morning."

"I know he won't." Ginny sighs and dips her finger into the third bowl to taste the chocolate cupcake batter. "But I will and everyone else will too."  
>"Everyone else knows you have better stuff to do than bake all morning." Harry rolls his eyes and tastes the batter as well. It tastes better than he remembers anything that Ginny made before. "That's bloody good."<p>

"Don't sound so surprised, you prat!" She grins at him and hits him with the towel that hangs over her shoulder. "It's from one of Fleur's cookbooks."  
>"Oi, don't hit me." Harry grabs the towel and uses it to pull her towards him. Both grinning they let their lips meet. When Ginny pulls away her fiance smiles at her. "You smell like cinnamon."<p>

"It's in the apple crumble." She points at the oven and turns back to her work. She yawns loudly as Harry looks at her baffled.  
>"So, carrot cake, banana treacle, chocolate cupcakes and apple crumble. Anything else you're doing here?"<p>

"Yeah actually there's going to be vanilla cupcakes too. They're Victoire's favourites." Harry laughs because he was only joking and is promptly hit with the towel again. "Shut up, Potter. You know it's not a Weasley birthday without at least 5 different sorts of food. You've been around long enough to know if there's not enough food there's going to be blood."

Harry is just about to retort that yes, he's come to understand the food issue and he'd love to see a proper fight between Bill and Ron, when a little voice interrupts him.

"I'm thirsty." Teddy stands in the doorway with his little stuffed wolf in hand. His sleepy eyes are only half open and his black hair sticks up in weird angles.  
>"Hey, Teddy-Bear. Happy Birthday to you." Ginny smiles and bends down to scoop the 4-year-old into her arms. He gives her a kiss and snuggles into the crook of her neck. "How about you have some milk and then Harry takes you into our bed yeah?"<p>

Teddy nods sleepily and is easily switched from Ginny's into Harry's arms. He gives her look out of his tired eyes. "You come?"

"Of course, love. I'll just finish the food and then I'll come cuddle with you."

* * *

><p>A.N.: so yes new chapter!<p>

So, a few facts about this. 6th April as you see is my HC birthday for Teddy. Here he turns 4 and Ginny is having a food making

spree ala Molly Weasley. Also Teddy just moved into the flat of H&G, which is a story of it's own and will probably be covered

in it's own publishing.

lotS of love xx


	7. Not A Walk In The Park

Chapter 6: Not A Walk In The Park

prompt: take him to the park

A/N: A little angsty! chapter. notes at the end of the chapter

And thank you Nova.81 for beta-ing!

* * *

><p>August 1998<p>

Ottery St Mary, Village Park

Three and a half months. Fifteen weeks since that day.

A lot has changed since then and the rebuilding makes good progress, but as much as everyone tries the wizarding world will never be the same again. Diagon Alley, the heart of England's magical society, is being reconstructed and Hogwarts, her second home, is ready to be opened again in just a few days. But the families, the people, are not as easily repaired as a wall or a window.

She pushes the pram over the juddery path of the park and takes in a deep breath. No, fixing families is hard and tiring. She looks at Teddy, the little boy who had no parents now, and she is glad she has most of her family left. But it's so hard for everyone and she's glad she got away from home for a few hours.

The Burrow is almost never quiet nowadays with people coming and leaving and her mother taking care of everyone and everything. Ginny understands that, she gets that Molly needs to distract herself from the inevitable.

Her father is there most of the time, leaving her mother's side only to help out other families from the village with their woes. Or to confer with Kingsley and the remaining members of the Order of Phoenix at the Ministry, which is now led by Kingsley himself.

Bill is part of the ministry now too. He and Fleur are commuting between the Department of International Magical Cooperation and the Goblin Liaison Office  
>to mend the relations with the ministry of France and Egypt, as well as mend the problems between wizards and goblins. The only times Ginny sees them is at Saturday dinner when the whole family comes together.<p>

It's Saturday today and Andromeda will want her grandson back before it's dinner time, but Ginny loves the little boy. Teddy and Andromeda are often at the Burrow and it helps having the 4-month-old around. He makes everyone see a glimpse of the future they fought for. It makes their loss more bearable and so much more painful at the same time, because it's a silent reminder of what could have been.

Charlie had to go back to Romania 3 weeks after the battle. It was good having him there, but his departure was expected. He never stays home for longer than a few weeks at a time. 2 months is a record.

Then there's Percy who suddenly is there again. Although she never felt particularly close to him, she's glad he's back. He stays at the Burrow now too, which makes her mother really happy and because he hasn't yet set a single foot into the Ministry he helps their parents out a lot. Most of his time he spends wandering about the country with George.

George is slowly getting better. It was of course the hardest for him losing Fred, but no one expected him to be so depressed for so long. It was almost a month until Bill and Percy went to collect him from the Burrow one day and took him out with them. Whatever they did to straighten him out, it helped. He's even considering opening up the shop again come November for Christmas sales.

Ron will help him, he said. He'll have time by then with Hermione gone to Hogwarts to complete her school education and Harry doing... well whatever it is he will do. The three of them are inseparable, even more so than before. They can't even sleep without each other around. Ginny has her room at the Burrow to herself because of that as Hermione is sleeping on the floor in Ron's little room with the boys. Neither of them have said much about where they went, what they did last year, but Ginny's patient. She tries to be.

For Harry's sake too. He's fragile and looks too lost for someone who has been given the chance to live for the first time in his life. He says he's missed her and she did too, but there's something between them. They talk a lot and then sometimes suddenly it's like she said something wrong and he stalls. She knows he's been through much and that he needs time, but time is rare. In a few days she'll be gone to Hogwarts and they haven't even kissed again.

But they hold hands when they go for walks, sometimes even with Teddy. She imagines they look like a young family to outsiders. She smiles at Teddy because she hopes they can be that for him, a family, parents, the things he lost at such a young age.

"You know, Teddy, I think you'll be alright. You have your grandma Andi and grandma Molly and grandpa Arthur. There's Bill and Fleur and George and Percy and Charlie who will tell you all about dragons and stuff. And you have Ron and Hermione who are a bit starchy around you, because they don't know what to do with a baby, but that will get better. They really adore you. And Harry does too. Your basically the only thing left related to his parents. There are the muggles but they're stupid. And we all love him, but we're not... I mean, you're the closest thing to a family that he has now. And one day, I hope I'll be part of that family. Until then, I'll stick around and take care of you, yeah? So, don't forget me when I'm gone off to Hogwarts, because I'll miss you terribly and I hope you'll be there to greet me when I'm back in December."

For Christmas she'll come home. There will be people and noise and laughter. Her family will be complete, as complete as possible.

* * *

><p>AN: sorry for that ;)

i wanted to make this a bit different than the others because it's so short after the war and everything is still very fragile and vulnerable.

Ginny, being ginny, copes by battling it out with herself which shows here i hope. She often just flees the burrow to have time to work through her issues on her own and takes Teddy as a bit of a excuse to get away from everything. BUT. She also does it for Teddy so he doesn't have to grow up around grieving people so she gives him a chance to see other stuff too.

I know the Weasley live in Ottery St Mary actually, but tha's like a really tiny village in my head, and Ginny often choses to visit Otters St Mary instead because it's a little bigger and also no one knows her there so she can really be alone (with teddy, but he's kind of uncommunicatives ;D)

erm, again thanks to my lovely new Beta Nova! 3


	8. Happy Easter

Chapter 7: Happy Easter!

prompt: Easter

A/N.: un-beta-ed.

* * *

><p><em>15th April 2001<em>

_The Burrow_

The weather is positively awful this Sunday. It was already raining a little when Ginny and Harry arrived at the Burrow almost 2 hours earlier. Unfortunately, while the Weasley's were eating lunch the shower turned into a full-on thunderstorm.

"Can we go outside now? The Easter Bunny was already here for sure." Teddy is happily bopping up and down next to Ginny. His eyes are glinting with excitement as he pleas her to let him outside.

Ginny bites her lower lip as she looks out of the kitchen window. She knows Teddy would love to go search and he probably wouldn't even mind the rain, but the storm is getting worse by the minute and outside is anything but safe for a three-year-old right now. Smiling apologetically at the little turquoise-haired boy she shakes her head. "Sorry, Teddy-Bear. It's pouring."

"But you said after lunch we can go. It's after lunch now." Teddy stands with his hands on his hips, a gesture he must have picked up from Grandma Weasley, and it's all Ginny can do not to laugh.

"I know I said that, but it wasn't raining so hard when I did. It's better we stay inside or else we'll get ill and have to take yucky potions." She lifts Teddy up and kisses his temple. "Why don't we see what Vicky is up to? Maybe she wants to play with you."

"I don't want to play with Vicky." Ginny smiles because Teddy looks cute when he's pouting. Carrying him on her waist she makes her way towards the living room.

"You don't? Why's that?" Ginny and Harry usually take Teddy to the Burrow every Sunday for lunch with the whole Weasley family and normally Teddy is not hostile towards the younger Weasley grandchild who is absolutely fascinated by her older cousin.

"She can't even walk." Victoire, being born in May, is not yet a year-old and has only recently started to walk. She is still constantly stumbling and tripping which the adults all find extremely adorable whereas Teddy thinks it's stupid. Walking is easy. Duh.

"She's still little, sweetheart. You learned to walk even later than she did." Ginny smiles remembering the time Andromeda and Harry brought Teddy to Hogwarts for the Memorial Service on May 2nd in her last year and Teddy was barely able to walk 4 steps at a time.

"No, I can walk better than Vicky. I can even run thiiiis fast." By way of illustration the little boy moves his hand rapidly through the air. Ginny kisses his cheek out of sheer love for the kid.

"Of course you can. But you're older than Vicky is and therefore you need to be patient. When she's a little bigger you and her can have races to see who's faster." She remembers Ron and herself always racing, always competing with each other and fighting about who's better at anything. They still do sometimes.

"She will never be fast like me. She's a girl." The look on Teddy's face as he says this, with a confidence like it's obvious, baffles Ginny. She, the girl who fought and stood her ground against 6 older bothers, is taking part in raising a sexist little bugger. Her face flushes red as she proceeds to hold Teddy a lecture.

"Who said that to you? Why do you think girls are not as good as boys?" Teddy, who's too young to understand why her face was turning the color of her hair, tells her without second thought.

"Uncle Ron said that." Teddy remembers that clearly. "He said boys are better than girls." Of course he did. Ginny inwardly curses the prat she calls her brother.

"That's not nice, Teddy. Girls are just as good as boys are, okay? I'm a girl and I'm faster than Uncle Harry, aren't I? And Angelina is better at chess than George is, right?" Teddy thinks about this a moment and nods just as the door opens an excited looking George comes in. He looks at his stern looking sister and her godson for a second before blurting.

"Ginny! Teddy! I've been looking for you. Everyone's waiting for you in the living room. Get a move on, we want to start the Egg Hunt." George stops rambling and grins at Ginny who smiles at Teddy.

"Oh, looks like the Easter Bunny hid the eggs in the living room this year! Isn't that brilliant Teddy?" The boy nods excitedly and squirms so Ginny lets him down. As he rushes out of the room and into the living room, Ginny and George follow him. "Thanks, Georgie. You know, for hiding the eggs anyway."

"No problem, Ginny. We all love searching those eggs, eh?" He grins and joins Teddy and Victoire in the hunt.

Laughing at Teddy's exaggerated thorough search under every trinket, Ginny walks over to Harry. She slides her arm around his waist and leans against him. "Where's that idiot best friend of yours?"

"I think he's talking to your mum somewhere. Why?" Harry looks at his girlfriend amused by her question.

"He only told Teddy that boys are better than girls." She huffs and glares at the back of Ron's head when she pies him in the crowd of red-haired people in the room. "Stupid git. I'll show him better than girls. And you." She forcefully grabs Harry's chin and makes him look at her. "You better not agree with him on this."

"Never." Harry smiles and leass down to kiss his hot-tempered love. "You're the best person I know, way better than any of your brothers."

* * *

><p>AN: a little fluffy at the end. and god wouldn't you like to know what she did to poor Ron ;))

I hope you all had a wonderful Easter Break. I did.. kinda.

Leave a comment, please! I always get very insecure and anxious when nobody has to say anything.. I NEED TO BE LOVED SOB

also, leave prompts please! I think this is going to be a looooong collection and I'm open for any kind of prompts.

xx catchingdragons


	9. Just Keep Kicking

**Chapter 8 - Just Keep Kicking**

prompt: Sea behind Shell Cottage

A/N at the end of the chapter :))

* * *

><p><em>June 2003<em>

_Lake Behind The Burrow's Orchard_

When Ginny was five, her brothers and Arthur taught her how to swim. Initially it was Ron's turn to learn it that year and Ginny's the year after, but she refused to be left out once again and insisted to be taught together with Ron. Arthur had, until then, always taught his children in the summer after they turned six and had intended to keep that tradition, but he agreed after all. Knowing his little girl would be capable of keeping herself over water, would spare him quite a few nightmares and that way he wouldn't have to constantly watch the kids all the time over the summer.

Because Ginny, like so often before and after, got her way that summer, 1986 was the last time a kid learned how to swim in the lake behind the orchard of the Burrow's garden. Until the summer of 2003 that is.

"Come on Teddy-Bear, kick. Kick. Kick." Ginny stands in the waist-deep water with her hand under Teddy's belly for support and gives the little boy a rhythm to kick his legs to. "Keep kicking. Good, very good. Kick, kick, kick."

Ginny slowly walks in a big circle through the water while keeping Teddy afloat and softly guiding him with her hand. Again and again she reminds him to kick his feet under water and not to splash too much. Gradually the movements of his legs become more fluid.

"Very good, Teddy. Now start using your hands too, okay? Like a triangle and then spread them apart. Like that, yes." The smile on Ginny's lips is evident in her voice as she keeps encouraging the boy. "Don't forget to use your legs as well."

Again she steers the kid through the water while holding him over water. Every now and then he stops using his legs and Ginny reminds him to kick again. "Legs, Teddy."

"It's not working. My legs and arms don't listen to me at the same time." Teddy whines as he makes an exasperated kick with his legs and repeats the arm movement his godmother showed him earlier. "I don't like swimming."

"Don't be silly, you love swimming. And you're doing so good, sweetheart. You jut need to remember to move your legs and arms at the same time." Ginny pulls the boy out of the water and lets him wrap his legs around her waist.

"It's so hard." There's a stubborn edge to Teddy's voice as he rests his head on Ginny's shoulder. She knows he doesn't like not being good at things and lets him have a break. After all, he is only five. And they have the rest of the summer to practice. "I don't want to swim anymore."

"Okay then, Teddy-Bear. It's almost time for lunch anyway." As she trudges back to the shore through the water, she presses a soft a kiss to Teddy's wet hair. "We'll come back tomorrow and when Harry comes back from his trip, we'll show him how fast you can swim. Maybe we'll go to Shell Cottage so you can show Bill and Victoire, too. Would you like that?"

"Victoire can't swim yet. She's too little." Teddy mumbles, but seems to be thinking about the prospect of being able to show off. He stands with his hair yellow from contemplating and lets Ginny dry him off with her wand.

"That's right, but if we practice really hard and you become even better at swimming, we can teach her next year. That would be cool, right?" She takes the boy's hand and together they walk back towards the Burrow where Teddy excitedly proclaims that he's basically a merman and he will help Grandma Molly swim if she wants to.

_A week later_

_A forest in North Ireland_

Harry's mood is somewhere between annoyed and pissed off as he enters his tent the trainee Aurors put up on a clearing somewhere in North Ireland. Being the Chief Auror on a training mission with rather incompetent, fresh-out-of-school Almost Aurors is bad enough, but add in the hot weather and lack of Ginny, and Harry is a goner.

To top it all of, Ron owled in sick right before they were set to leave and Head Auror Myrddin Fowler assigned Carolin Geraghty to accompany Harry instead of his best friend/ brother in law. It's not that Harry doesn't like Auror Geraghty, it's that they haven't really worked together before and the woman turned out to be quite the pretentious cow.

Completely done in after a raid through the mountains near by, which was uneventful and dull as can be, all Harry wants is a shower and his bed. Neither is something he will get, but a man can dream. As he conjures a cool bottle of water, Zoey Lightwood comes in looking flushed. Glancing at him, she bites her lip before speaking softly. "Auror Potter, sir."

"What is it, Lightwood?" Harry's patience for stupid questions from Almost Aurors is used up for today and his voice is as cold as his eyes when he glowers at her.

"I have a letter for you, sir. Auror Geraghty said to bring it to you immediately, sir." The young woman's voice is getting squeakier with each word. Looking at her boot-clad feet, she hands her superior the letter and vanishes as fast as possible.

Harry sighs and slumps into one of the two shabby armchairs that stand by his desk. He should apologize for being rude to Lightwood tomorrow, she was just following Geraghty's instructions... he probably won't. Something will happen to piss him off and then he'll be even ruder instead.

After rubbing his forehead and letting out a yawn, he glances at the letter for the first time. A smile spreads across his face when he recognizes Ginny's untidy handwriting.

The first thing in the envelope is a picture. It shows Teddy swimming in the sea behind Shell Cottage with Bill and Ron applauding from the beach and Ginny standing a few meters away from Teddy with open arms and encouraging the kid. Teddy's hair keeps switching between yellow and turquoise, showing the war inside his head between concentration and bliss.

Harry grins as he watches his family repeating their motions again and again in the picture. He lovingly brushes his finger over Ginny one last time before he opens the enclosed letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and safe. Whatever top-secret place you are in right now, you hopefully enjoy the same beautiful weather we have here. Mom says to remind you to keep hydrated. I told her she needs to back off, because you're my husband and it's my job to worry about you. So here goes: Keep hydrated! Try to get some sleep! Don't do stupid things and come back in one piece please. _

_The reason I'm writing you (other than I'm missing you terribly) is that Teddy wanted you to know he finally swam all alone in the sea. With waves and salty water and everything. He's so excited he can't wait for you to come home and show you. I can't wait either._

_We miss you and love you. _

_P.s. Keep the picture with you, Teddy says it's a good-luck-charm. _

_Ginny and **TEDDY**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** _Soooryy_. _I swear I wanted to upload earlier, but as usually, life got in the way. I graduated college two weeks ago, with a glorious NC of 2,2. Yay for me?! I'll most definitely start University in October and hope to keep updating anyway. Sorry again.

Personally I kinda love this chapter. I'd like your opinion about it. Thoughts and suggestions are very much appreciated. Thanks for everyone who favourited 3

Also a big thank you to Nova, my beta. You're awesome xx


	10. The Love Problem

**Chapter 9 - The Love Problem**

prompt: maths

* * *

><p>Ginny sighs contently as she makes her way back into the sunlit kitchen of the cottage. It's uncharacteristically quiet in the house of the Potters.<p>

Upon entering the eat-in kitchen she is greeted by the remains of James' tries to eat on his own, at least half of Albus' lunch on the floor and a pile of dirty dishes on the counter top. She had almost forgotten about the chaotic mealtime.

The red-haired witch pulls her mane into a messy bunch and turns around to walk into the living room. On the parquet in front of the floor-length windows lies the bright-yellow-haired 10-year-old she was looking for on his stomach and broods over his math homework.

"Come, do your homework at the kitchen table. Your teacher will say you don't work tidy enough again." She watches as Teddy hoist himself up and walks towards her. It almost hurts her eyes to look at the unnatural color of his hair which it only takes when he is concentrating really hard.

"She's going to anyway. She doesn't like me." Ginny follows him through the hallway and watches as the tip of his hair turns a shady green, a colour that shows only when he's in a bad mood.

"I'm certain that's not true, Teddy." Ginny wipes the table before putting his maths exercise book in front of the mopy looking boy. She strokes his head as she plops into the chair next to his. "In fact, I don't think anyone could possibly dislike you. You're marvellous. You're my perfect, funny, lovely, handsome, clever Teddy-Boy."

"But Ms Limberton doesn't think so. She thinks I'm stupid." Teddy puts his head onto the table and groans. "She always makes me read the difficult problems because she knows I'm no good and I'll probably have them wrong."

"Oh, Teddy." It breaks Ginny's heart to hear the usually bubbly boy so gloomy. She rubs his back in soothing circles as she speaks. "Sometimes people won't like you, that happens. But for every person that doesn't, you have lots and lots of people who love you. Albus and James do and so does Grandma Andie and Uncle Charlie and Victoire. It's like a math problem, look." She takes a pencil and writes a big 1 onto the left side of the paper she conjured. Then she writes lots of different shaped 1s onto the right side of it and shows it to Teddy. "The single one is Ms Limberton and these other ones stand for everyone else who likes you." She points at two extra big 1s. "And these are Dad and me, because we love you especially much."

A little smile appears around the boy's lips. "I love you, too, Mum."

"Good, because I love you so so so much." Teddy yelps when Ginny wraps her arms around his body and squeezes him forcefully. She kisses his head and smiles after she let's go of him. "Now, let's solve these calculations. And tomorrow I'll go talk to your teacher, okay?"

"Thank you." She swiftly presses a kiss to Teddy's cheek before immersing into the depth of Year 6 Math.


	11. Wimpy Muggles

**Chapter 10: Wimpy Muggles**

Prompt: Football

A/N at the enddd.

Nothing is mine because I'm a poor University student and don't own anything but my laptop.

Also: Un-BETA-ed.

* * *

><p><em>February 2003<em>

Ginny Potter sighed exasperatedly and rubbed her temples frustratedly. For the last 3 days she had spent her evenings the same way, sitting in her marital bed with her husband and watching recordings of football matches on the television thing while trying to figure out this game the muggles loved so much.

It had all started shortly before Christmas when Teddy's friend Mikey from muggle primary school had bragged about getting a ticket for a football match from his parents for Christmas. This had sparked two discussions in Ms Drow's Reception Class; one about Father Christmas and his existence and why Mikey was lying when he said there was no Father Christmas, and one about all the boys watching football matches either on TV or in real life and supporting certain teams.

Needless to say, Teddy was close to tears when Ginny picked him up from school that day, because apparently he was the only one who hadn't watched a football game ever and didn't know much about the sport anyway. Well, he had seen Quidditch matches instead and none of the other boys would ever get to see those, Ginny tried to console the little boy. But no, Teddy had set his head on football being the most important thing in the world and he had to watch a match too.

So he wanted a ticket for a match for Christmas. And for New Year's. He was more than upset when he was told there were no presents for New Year's.

Harry went ahead and got a few games on DVD so he and Teddy could watch them together over the holidays. The two boys had a good time figuring the whole thing out, because even though growing up a muggle, Harry knew only a little bit about the game naturally. Andromeda too knew a little, although even less than Harry. Ginny refused to watch such a stupid game with only one ball for 22 players.

They had hoped the subject was done now, but unfortunately Mikey was taken to the Chelsea – Charlton match on 11th January by his dad. And of course the little brat had nothing better to do than boast about it in class and nettle all the boys in their form about it.

Teddy begged to be taken to a life match even more. He begged so long, Harry eventually sold his soul to the Department of Magical Games and Sports and swapped 5 tickets to a football match against an autographed Harpies uniform from Ginny Weasley, which was immediately hung upon the wall in the entrance of the Department.

Teddy getting his way and being given a trip to the Champions League Final on his birthday meant Ginny had to eventually stop pretending the game didn't exist and start getting to know and understand this muggle ball game.

Which she has been trying for 3 days in a row. But it still seems rather stupid and just bloody boring to her.

"Why's he dropping to the ground NOW? The other one didn't touch him at all!" The most infuriating thing about it were probably the fouls. Well, actually how could one call THAT a foul? No broken bone, not a bloody wound, and it's still a foul? Amateurs. "The ref sends him of the field for that? God, those muggles are wimps."

Harry just smiles bemusedly at his wife. He honestly doesn't know how a grown woman who has been playing Quidditch professionally for over 2 years now can be so utterly unable to grasp the concept of football. Although it has more to do with not wanting to understand than not being able to, he thought as Ginny shook her head at the player not score the taken free kick. The way her hair brushes her smooth skinned shoulder blade absolutely hypnotizes him.

"Can you believe that idiot? I could have put that one away myself." Ginny grabs her butterbeer and takes a swig. As she leans to her left to put the bottle back on her bedside table, she feels Harry pressing a soft kiss to her right shoulder and smiles. "Is this a pathetic try to calm me?"

"No, I just wanted to." Harry grins at her. He presses his lips against her bare shoulder again, this time tickling her with his tongue."I love the sound you make when you're unnerved; it sounds a lot like when you're about to come."

"You would know." She grins and Harry sees the blush creeping up her neck as he moves his lips higher up to her neck. Ginny moans and shudders as he slides his warm tongue over that spot where she's so sensitive. "Hm, yeahhh."

Slowly he slides his arms around her and gnaws at her earlobe. Harry registers the way she leans into his embrace and makes to pull her into the pillows completely when Ginny jerks and her upper arm makes hard contact with his jaw.

"OFFSIDE! He was definitely offside!" She shouts at the TV, sitting upright again and being completely engrossed in the match again.

"Well, you understand the game now." Harry remarks bitterly as he rubs his throbbing jaw.

* * *

><p>Soo... sorry about the update-less-ness guys D: tbh i'm a lazy sloth and don't get anything done right now.<p>

Thanks so much to everyone who favourited, followed or commented! I appreciate everything. Although.. I'm not quite fluent in portugese, erm, meaning i don't speak a single word :D but thank you anyways. Google is a great translator ;)

In my headcanon Teddy goes to muggle primary school for a time and that's bound to bring up some issues isn't it? Ginny has to deal with a lot of muggle stufff and gets used to do many things that way, but football is forever a thing she believes ridiculous.

Any prompts anyone? More of baby-teddy or grown-teddy?

Love, S.


	12. Mother's Day

**Chapter 11: Mother's Day**

A/N: un-BETA-ed again

Reviews are more than welcome.

* * *

><p>Mother's Day 2003<p>

When Teddy came home from school and asked them why they had never celebrated mother's day, Ginny had explained it to him. His mother was dead, he knew that much already. She lived in heaven now with his father. And from there they watched him and made sure he was safe and happy. He might not have a mother here, but there were still lots of people who loved him. He had heard it all before.

He had nodded and asked why none of the other kids at school had dead mothers and Ginny had smiled at Teddy and told him the truth. His mother was a brave woman, just as his father was a brave man, and they had died so Teddy would live and grow up in a nicer world.

That was nice of her, the little boy agreed with Ginny. But why did his mother have to die and not the old grumpy lady from the flat under theirs? Mrs Zimt was really old, at least 55 for sure, and not very nice, so no one would miss her right? Ginny made him promise to never wish death for anyone. Ever. He did.

But, he inquired wondering, was only his world a not so nice place before his mother died? Because if everyone's world was bad before his mother died, then it wasn't really fair that they got to keep their mothers, was it? Ginny smiled, but with tears in her eyes, and said no, it wasn't. She too had lost someone for the same reason. And Harry, she said looking at where the picture of the dark-red-haired woman and the man who looked a lot like Harry stood in the book shelf, he had lost even more people. His mother and father too and even his godfather. Teddy knew what a godfather was. Harry was his godfather and godfathers were not supposed to leave their sons. Harry must have been really sad about his godfather dying, he remarked.

Ginny nodded again and told him that Harry loved his godfather very much, as much as Teddy loved Harry. The boy vehemently argued that wasn't possible. He loved Harry very, very much. More than he loved Gran Molly's apple cake even. And possibly even more than he loved the Chudley Cannons. Again, Ginny laughed a little and kissed his head fondly. She and Harry loved him too.

Then she made a very serious face. All the people Harry had lost, and Teddy's mother and father too, died because the world Ginny grew up in was a scary and sad world and all the people who died then, they were heros.

Uncle Ron was a hero, Teddy knew. He said so himself, he did often when Teddy saw people with cameras taking their picture or sometimes when he did silly things and someone was angry with him. Aunt 'Mione said he was being stupid then and Harry just laughed and Gran Molly once hit him with a towel. Ginny smiled and kissed his head before she made him go put his school bag away.

xxx

Ginny talked to Harry about Teddy that night and on the weekend they took the little one to the Hogsmeade Graveyard. Teddy, Ginny and Harry had another talk about Remus and Tonks and everything Teddy wanted to know about death and life while standing at Teddy's parents' grave. Many of the answers to the question the confused little boy asked, they truly did just not have, but the godparents hoped sincerely they made Teddy's loss and confusion a little easier for the moment.

They talked to him about birthmothers and birthfathers and the difference to what Harry and Ginny were to him. He had started calling them mum and dad not that much earlier and they made it clear that if he wanted that, it was fine with them. In fact, Harry explained to him, remembering and loving his mother and father was important, but by calling other people his parents he did not degrade or devalue his birthparents.

On mother's day, Teddy brought home two cards; one to take to the graveyard and one for Ginny.

* * *

><p>Happy Mother's Day to my mumpie! Love you lots!<p>

So, comments? Thoughts? Reviews? Anything? Prompts?

The lack of feedback I'm getting on this is kinda depressing. Make me happy and leave a few words pretty please.


	13. Baby Jamie

**Chapter 12: Baby Jamie**

A/N: un-BETA-ed again

* * *

><p>June 2005<p>

Ginny was absolutely exhausted. It wasn't a tired kind of exhaustion really, but just the fact that even a week after giving birth she still felt nauseous almost all the time and the overall soreness of her body hadn't shed yet either took a toll on her. She felt like somewhere between feeding James, changing diapers and sleeping, she must have misplaced her energy.

James was by no means a fuzzy baby, but he liked being held and very clearly did not like being put in his cotbed in his own bedroom, which meant the naturally very active and very animate Ginny spent most her days sitting in the marital bed holding her beautiful baby and staring at his perfect little face. After school Teddy would usually come sit with her, tell her all about his day and require about all the latest things James did and learned that day.

So it stung her a bit when she heard Harry and Teddy coming back from the school pick-up on Friday, but neither of them came to say hello. Instead they made a bit of a ruckus in the kitchen and Ginny smiled at the sound of Teddy's gleeful laughter drifting in through the opened bedroom door. Kissing the little baby in her arm on the forehead, she put him into Teddy's old crib that Andromeda had given them to put next to their bed and left the room as quietly as possible. She heaved a relieved sigh when James doesn't give a protest cry because he's being left.

After recasting the baby monitor spell on James and a quick trip to the bathroom, Ginny made for the stairs. Walking past Teddy's bedroom and then the laundry room, she felt a spark of gratefulness and love for Harry and for him taking time off from work so he can help around the house and with the new baby. Grabbing one of the loose tank tops out of the fresh laundry basket, she got out of her baby-spit-covered pyjamas top and threw a colourful soft cardigan on over the top. On her way downstairs she messily pulled her hair up in a bun to hide the slight grease, before following the noises coming from the kitchen.

Through all the exhaustion, she broke into a smile upon standing in the doorway. In the middle of the kitchen Teddy sat on the floor with his long curly hair shining yellow in the midday sun, engrossed in his homework that took up most of the floor around him. Only when Teddy asked the seemingly empty room what a trapezoid is and Harry answered, Ginny noticed her husband's behind protruding from the grocery cupboard.

"It's a rectangle that looks like a pyramid without the tip," Harry answered from within the cupboard. A second later his muffled voice came again. "Didn't we buy spaghetti at the shops?"

"I think we did." Teddy said vaguely, concentrating on his homework. Both boys were still oblivious to Ginny watching them from the door hence both of them startle when she speaks up.

"You did buy spaghetti, but you cooked them on Tuesday." Upon her unexpected response, Harry bumped his head against the wood of the cupboard. Pulling his messy-haired head out from within, more than one of the family taboo words slipped out of his mouth.

"You said the f-word," Teddy exclaimed disapprovingly. The dreaded f-word was the baddest word and Grandma Molly had said if she ever heard one of the Weasley grandkids use it she would personally clean their mouth with her Most Potent Extersus Alga soap. Because Ginny and Harry really tried to stick to their own rules and neither put it past the Weasley matriarch to scrub their mouths as well, both of them usually kept the taboo words at work.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled irritatedly. His face was contorted between annoyance and pain, making Ginny grin even though she tried not to very hard. She was just hiding her smile behind her hand when Harry looked at her for the first time. "What are you doing?"

"I was going t ask you the same thing," Ginny replied motioning at the pile of groceries on the worktop. The amount of food could have fed a whole team of Aurors, or Ron.

"Well, you know. Teddy and I thought you could do with some company, because you seemed kind of down yesterday, didn't we Ted?" Harry seemed a bit nervous about her reaction to this. Teddy looked at him with furrowed eyebrows and his hair changing to Weasley red.

"I didn't. I still think Ginny will feel better if we got her a new broom," Teddy stated confidently. The thought of Teddy wanting to give her a gift to cheer her up made Ginny's heart burst with pride and love for the boy she has raised as her own, even though they would have to teach him about reasonable-sized presents and money sometime.

"That's very nice of you Teddy-Bear, but a hug from you will always be enough to make me feel better." Ginny smiled at the little boy and opened her arms for him to embrace her. When he laid in her arms and she cuddled him close to her body, she kissed the top of his hair and asked Harry over Teddy's head. "So, Ron and Hermione are coming for Dinner then?"

"Yes, I thought it would be fun." Harry stood and started sorting through the groceries. "And Ron has been bugging me about when he can see his godson again," Harry said and rolled his eyes. Turning around to Ginny he frowns. "Are you okay with it? I can floo-call them and cancel."

"No,. No, it's fine. I'd actually love having them over." Ginny let go of Teddy and ran her hand through her hair and grimaced. "I'll need a shower though."

"And I need to go get some pasta from the shops."

xxxxx

When Ginny left the bathroom and walked into the bedroom merely 20 minutes later, she nearly cried at the sight before her eyes. On the bed sat Teddy, leaning against his old crib talking to baby James in a hushed voice. She tiptoed closer to the boys to be able to hear better.

"And when I can't sleep your mummy always let's me sleep in this bed, even when your daddy sometimes grumbles about it. But don't worry, there's still room for you when you can't sleep too. Or we can watch Muggle movies or read books. Your mummy is the best reader, because she can do silly and funny voices. Sometimes she and Ron do it together and that's really funny. Victoire's daddy Bill can do scary voices, but he's really not so scary normally." Teddy smiled and nodded when James coos seemingly in response. "I know, he looks really scary. But I swear he's not. He is really funny and he plays with us a lot. I think you'll like him. Because you're kind of fun too." Teddy was silent a moment before leaning further over and kissed the baby softly. "I love you Baby-Jamie."

Ginny slowly sat down next to Teddy, smiling happily at the brotherly love that her big boy displayed for the baby. Her voice was thick with emotion as she leaned over and stroked Teddy's head lovingly. "He loves you too, Teddy-Bear. And Harry and I love you both so much."

* * *

><p>So.. it's been a while :D this is kind of pointless but whatever ;)<p>

Comments and reviews and anything and everything are, as always, very much encouraged and hoped-for.

Love, S.

P.S.: I do not own anything but a few plot bunnies and about 5 dollars. Sadly.


	14. You're safe with me, sweetheart

**Chapter 13: You're safe with me, sweetheart**

unbeta-ed :/

* * *

><p><em>April 2001<em>

It has been a while since Teddy has stayed over at their place for the weekend, something both Harry and Ginny but also Andromeda feel bad about. At first it was only going to be one of the weekends they skipped, making it a three week period between two "Godparents-Weekends" instead of their usual every second weekend arrangement, due to Andi taking Teddy to his grandfather's sister. But then the next time Harry and Ginny were supposed to take him, the Harpies were playing a friendly with the top team in the Australian League and Harry had promised Neville to help him move into his new flat, making it impossible for Teddy to stay.

So naturally, when Andromeda had gingerly approached them about taking the little boy of her hands for the weekend after that instead of just skipping again, the young couple had happily agreed. Where Andi had been rather reluctant about having Ginny and Harry take her grandson every other week for a few days, both of the teenagers were quite reckless and rash in her opinion, she too has become to cherish the regular weekend with Teddy out of her hair. After all she is an old woman and raising a toddler is anything but child's play. And you can see the strain on her face as she strides out of the fireplace, holding Teddy firmly by the hand on one side and carrying the little boys bags on the other hand.

"Ginny!" Teddy yells happily and wriggles out of his grandmother's grip to jump on his godmother. Ginny's exercised Quidditch reflexes kicking in momentarily, she catches the boy mid-air and kisses his cheek fondly.

"'lo Teddy-Bear. How's my favourite red-head today?" She grins and ruffles his red locks, which were blue just a moment ago, with one hand while holding him on her hi with the other. Watching the two with a smile, Andromeda puts the two bags, one for clothes and one for toys, down by the couch and sits in one of the plush red armchairs next to the fireplace.

"Monsieur has been up since 5 in the morning because he was afraid we'd miss the right time to come over." Andromeda runs a hair through her mane and shakes her head kindheartedly. "I think you'll have an easy time putting him to bed tonight."

"Yes, let's hope so. Harry usually puts him to bed, but he'll have to work late tonight again. Has been all week." Ginny's eyes cloud over for a moment, a deadly sign the couple had fought about it earlier. Ditching the topic, she kisses Teddy's smooth cheek again and puts him on the floor. "Can you bring your clothes into your room, Teddy? Can you do that on your own already?"

Determinded to show his godmother he is indeed big enough to do such a task on his own, he nods and grabs the handles of his little suitcase. Dragging the little bag after himself, Teddy disappears into the hallway and Ginny turns her attention to Andromeda. The older woman looks well and truly exhausted. "How are you?"

"I'm well, don't you worry, dear," Andromeda says, sensing Ginny's natural urge to look out for her loved ones kicking in. She gives the younger witch a reassuring smile and straightens up, pulling herself together to her usual confident, modest self. "Raising a child is not getting easier with age, let me tell you. You're doing me a great favour taking Teddy for the weekend."

"No, it's no bother. It's about time really. Harry has been feeling quiet bad about not making enough time to see him actually and we've missed him." Ginny says. Even though she loves that she gets to see the world and made her favourite hobby her job, she grows to miss Teddy more and more these days when she can't see him. And she knows Harry feels the same.

"And he missed you." Andi smiles at Ginny with warmth in her eyes as she continues. "He adores you both, Ginny. You're a right blessing for Teddy and I."

"He's a part of Harry and my life." Ginny says. She grins at Anromeda as Teddy toddles back into the room, holding his little toy broom with all the professionalism a three-year-old can muster. "Are you going anywhere, Teddy-Bear?"

"We go f'ying at de Bowow?" The look on his face is priceless and Ginny, although she planned on going groceries shopping and the muggle park with him, can't refuse him anything.

"If you want to we can do that. Do you want to have dinner with Aunt 'Mione later?" If they're going to the Burrow, a quick stop at Hermione and Ron's place in Ottery St Catchpole could save her from cooking dinner and make for a fun evening activity for Teddy. He loves the small, cosy, rustic flat the couple shares above the wizarding library in the village.

"Yes!" Excitedly, Teddy lets go of the broom handle and throws his hands up in a very Ron-like victory pose. Ginny once again finds herself admiring the fact that Uncle Ron, with an emotional range of a teaspoon and no baby experience whatsoever, makes for the favourite Uncle.

"Yes, please, Teddy." Andromeda reminds her grandson sternly. It's never too early to teach them manners, she told Ginny some time ago, and although Ginny and Harry tend to let it slide, the older witch herself constantly reprimands Teddy to say thanks, please, you're welcome. Gracefully as ever she stands. "Well, I don't want to keep you. Be good for Ginny and Harry, Teddy, and don't forget to tell Ginny when you need to use the toilet, yes?"

Ginny hadn't planned to stay at Hermione's for the night, but shortly after Ginny and Teddy had arrived Ron's terrier Patronus came skipping in and announced he probably wouldn't come home before dawn. Harry's flying memo, which he usually uses for communication with Ginny much like the interoffice memos at the ministry, found them at the dining table a little later and stated he wouldn't be home before breakfast for sure. Both witches only shared a look and a sleepover was called.

After a day of flying, with two falls that almost made Molly confiscate the toy broom, tea time with Gran Molly, a visit from Victoire and an evening at Hermione spend playing with Crookshanks and listening to Ginny and Aunt 'Mione talking, Teddy fell asleep in Ginny's lap around 7 o'clock. Only because they hadn't seen each other for a week and Luna had send them both letters recently that had to be discussed, Ginny and Hermione are still sitting on the cosy sofa in the living room at around midnight.

As she absent-mindedly strokes Teddy's colour-changing hair every now and then, Ginny grows more tired by the minute. When she closes her eyes, only for a moment of course, and instantly falls asleep, Hermione decides it's time to hit the sack.

"We can go to the Leaky for breakfast tomorrow. Maybe spend the day in Muggle London afterwards." Hermione suggests as they walk towards the bedrooms at the end of the narrow hallway, Ginny carrying Teddy in her arms like when he still was a little baby. The prospect of a day out of the public eye and in the adventurous part of London, brings a smile to both witches' faces. "I haven't been to the zoo in forever."

"Sounds great," Ginny says with a yawn. In the smaller of the two bedrooms, there's no place to put up a travel cot or anything, so Ginny carefully lies Teddy onto the double bed and decides to hop into the shower really quick. After a really, really quick shower she takes only a moment to send a memo to Harry, saying goodnight and then starts braiding her hair feeling the exhaustion of the day creeping into her bones. She almost falls asleep sitting on the edge of the bathtub when familiar noises wash away the tiredness and replace it with dread.

Teddy's cries float down the hall into the bathroom. Within precisely 4.7 seconds Ginny is by his side in Ron and Hermione's guest bedroom/ study and gathers Teddy into her arms. Ginny can make out her name, whimpered between violent sobs as she holds the shaking body even closer to the chest. Turning the bedside lamp on with her elbow, she registers Teddy's hair is a dark green, almost olive colour – meaning he's frightened, not hurt or sick. Silently she thanks Merlin Teddy is so much easier to read than other little kids due to his Metamorphmagus genes. "I'm here... It's okay Teddy-Bear. I'm right here." She whispers the same calming words again and again, reassuring the little boy. "You're safe with me, sweetheart."

When the crying subsides gradually and Teddy's breathing gets a little calmer again, Ginny stops swaying and lies down on the bed with Teddy closely pressed to her chest. Not tired at all now, she keeps humming soothingly into Teddy's ear and strokes his hair out of his face to see his cute perfect features better. Slowly, his nasty green hair turns into a light shade of blue, his half-asleep mind seemingly warring between tiredness and contentment.

For some time Ginny tries to adjust her heartbeat to Teddy's now calm pulse, and seems to fail as tiredness does not come back and she starts to wonder. If Teddy had nightmares or attacks like this often, something Andromeda wouldn't ever complain about, Ginny understands the tiredness of the woman that has become so much of a motherly Aunt to her and Harry. Maybe they should change the arrangements up a little, taking Teddy more often over night. "How would you like that, Teddy-Bear?" She wonders aloud.

Ginny can only smile at the thought of Teddy living with them completely someday. In the wizarding community it's law that the godparent that is bonded to the child in a ceremony has to raise the child in the event of death of their parents. Tonks and Remus never got to have the ceremony with Harry, meaning the ministry gave custody of Teddy to his next living relative, Andromeda. The plan has always been to hold the bonding ceremony once Harry would turn 21, a big step in wizarding law, but as that deadline nears, Harry has been fending the topic whenever it comes up at family gatherings or with friends.

Looking at the little content body lying securely in her arms and feeling the unconditional love she imagines that her parents feel when they look at her or her brothers, she can picture herself raising Teddy with Harry. Having to talk to Harry and Andromeda about it and figuring it out is the last thing that crosses her mind before she falls asleep too.

* * *

><p>Happy Updating :D<p>

prompt: secure

It's fanfiction writer appreciation week on tumblr, and I'd like to say thank you for all favourites and reviews and subscriptions I get for this story. I love getting feedback and I'm writing 3 chapters simultaneously from prompts I got from you guys, so stay tuned ;)

Have a safe, sunny, successful week dearies!

ps.: I don't own sh*t and I will never own sh*t because I'm a teaching bachelor student and University is f*cking expensive in Germany.


	15. September 2nd

**Chapter 14: September 2nd**

unbeta-ed :/

* * *

><p><em>September 2nd 2009<em>

_Potter House, North England_

"I cannot believe he hasn't written yet." Ginny sighs and takes another glance out of the window of the living room. All day and yesterday evening she has waited for Ramsey to arrive with news. Sensing his mother's attention wandering off, Albus scrambles to his feet, trying to get away from her without a new diaper. Despite his escape being thwarted, the two-year-old laughs heartedly when his mummy grabs him around the waist and pulls him back to her. Grinning, Ginny blows a raspberry on his son's naked bum, making Al roar with laughter. "You can't walk around without your nappy anymore after you peed into James toy cauldron last time, you sneaky little boy."

After she put the pull-up nappy and a t-shirt on her youngest son, Ginny quickly vanished the old diaper and places Albus on her hip to carry him outside into the garden. On her way out, she glances out of the kitchen window. She huffs. "Your brother is a fine friend. Gone for only a day and he completely forgets about us."

Albus just giggles at his mother's words. Adoringly, Ginny presses a kiss to the little boy's head and puts him on the ground. Immediately he scampers off towards the sand pit where James is forming balls out of mud. Ginny has a good idea what he needs them for and makes a note to keep him in her sight while continuing her gardening.

She is just trimming the boxwood when Albus screams for her. Initially she's going to yell at James for throwing sand balls at his brother, but when she stands to go get Albus to "help" her instead of playing his brother's victim, she sees it's not James who's bothering Al. It's an owl.

"Ramsey, come here. Come here, boy." She clicks her tongue like Teddy does when he tries to get his owl to come to him. To Ginny's suprise, the young, yellow-ish feathered barn owl actually flies over to her and lands on her shoulder. She pulls her gloves off, summons an owl treat and strokes the soft feathers of the bird. "Now, let me get that letter there. Good boy."

Ginny instantly smiles when she sees the hastily scribbled address written on the messily folded letter. Ginny and Harry Potter, At home, North Wood, Winterton-on-Sea. At home. She wonders if that line will change to Potter House somewhere over the next few years as Hogwarts slowly becomes his home like it did for them before him. The thought brings a sense of sadness over her as she unfolds the letter.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I really, really, really meant to write to you last night, but I was too tired. Sorry. And this morning we had a tour around the castle and our first class in History of Magic. Sorry again!_

_Hogwarts is brilliant! Yesterday the first years had to take boats from the station to the castle and it was way better than just walking in through the gates like we do on the remembrance day. The castle looks a lot bigger from the lake. One of the others said the Giant Squid tried to pull one of the girls into the water and eat her, but Hagrid said he wouldn't do that. But then again, Hagrid said the Moke wouldn't bite Rosie and it did anyway, right?_

_I met a boy on the train who seems really nice. His name is Alex and he's from Ireland. His Aunt went to Hogwarts too, but his dad was home schooled during the war._

_Professor Sinistra, the Astronomy Professor, met us at the entrance and took us to the Great Hall. The hat sang the school song, but really I don't think it's a good one. The older pupils seemed to like it though, they all sang along. I was so nervous my hair kept turning purple eventhough I tried to keep it brown. I hope not everyone noticed it._

_The hat didn't have much to say about me. It barely sat on my head for a few seconds before it screamed HUFFLEPUFF and then that was it. We're only 3 boys that got sorted into Hufflepuff and 2 girls. In Ravenclaw it's even only 2 boys and 2 girls. Alex got sorted into Gryffindor. I think we'll be friends anyway. Maybe I'll visit him in the tower, I know the way from George._

_You won't believe who is in Hufflepuff with me: Narian! As in Narian Pacht who lives next to Granma Andi! I'm glad I know someone already. The other boy is called Jasper and he's nice too. He has a funny accent. Is favourite football club is Arsenal too! And he thinks it's cool that I named Ramsey after Aaron Ramsey, because he think he's brilliant too. I think the 3 of us will get along well._

_I have to go now, there's a prefect that wants to walk us through the library and afterwards the Hufflepuff first years are meeting to explore the lands. I'll write again soon, promise._

_Love, Teddy._

_Ps.: Tell Jamie and Albie hi._

_Pps.: Can you please send me my moon pillow? Not that I need it to sleep, the pillows here are just not comfy._

Ginny smiles at Teddy's request and makes a mental note to send the pillow off after curfew, so it doesn't each him in the middle of the corridor. Her oh-so-grown-up boy would be absolutely mortified about everyone thinking he still needs the pillow his Uncle Bill gave to him when he was 3. Swiftly, she wonders whether she should send him a different pillow instead, but that would be a very George-ish move.

"Mummyyyyy!" Ginny's on her way to pin the letter to the Memo Board in the kitchen, so Harry can see it when he comes home later, when Albus' screams for her again. Turning around, she finds her younger son with his chin and chest covered in sand, crying for her and the other son looking at her with the most innocent eyes and another sandball still in his hand. She banishes the letter to the worktop in the kitchen and sends a quick Scouring Charm at Albus.

"James Sirius, put that sand down right now or Merlin help me you'll... not get to see Freddie for two weeks." Ginny opted against threatening James with being grounded, because the chance she'd have to go through with the punishment and then having him around her all the time without the possibility to ship him off to one of her brothers or his friends was statistically to high. She loves the kid with all her might, but Merlin he has the potential to drive her barmy. Luckily enough, her four-year-old lets the ball of sand fall back into the sand pit. With one skilful movement she props Albus onto her waist and grabs for James hand. "Thank you, James. Now, do you want to help me write a letter to Teddy? Maybe you and Albie can draw a picture together that Teddy can put up in his dorm, yes?"

At the sheer mention of his big brother, as per usual, James' face lights up and he readily agrees. "Yeah! I'ma draw him a dwagon! And a Kid-wish player! And maybe a pittsha of me and Albie too!"

* * *

><p>#BackToHogwarts right?<p>

That one came to me yesterday, because in my HC James starts school next year.

I, catchingdragons, do not own a single thing. Except for a laptop, otherwise this story wouldn't be happening.


	16. Honourable Intentions

**Chapter 14: ****Honourable Intentions**

_unbeta-ed :/_

prompt: _Anon: I am absolutely in LOVE with this fic! Please do not give it up; your writing is too genuine. I'd love to see a chapter where Teddy is at Hogwarts, and a bunch of boys start talking about Ginny in a rather suggestive and promiscuous way, and he quickly jumps on them and perhaps gets in trouble, thus having to explain to Ginny what happened. Anyway, I apologize for that plot bunny...it just wouldn't go away. Again, please don't give up on this story or your writing. Both are exquisite. :)_

* * *

><p>February 2014<p>

Mondays are the absolutely worst days of the week for Teddy Lupin. Not only does it mean he has to get up extra early because he almost always has to finish one homework or another, it also means Care Of Magical Creatures first thing after breakfast with everyone from the other three houses who chose COMC as an elective, which makes about 9 people in total.

Sullen, because it's still cold and dark outside and the other pupils seem way too good-humoured for a Monday morning, Teddy scuffles across the grounds towards the edge of the forest where they're meeting Hagrid as usual. On either side of him, Jasper and Narian are babbling about the weekend's British National Team's Quodpot match against Albania. Teddy just yawns and pulls his scarf higher up, almost hiding in the thick wool.

About a quarter of an hour later as he leans against the Porlocks paddock fence, Teddy seems to gradually wake up and starts to register whispers behind him and giggling paired with the sound of paper rustling. Paranoidly, Teddy turns around and immediately heads turn down and giggles erupt again. Teddy, the annoyed teenager he is on Monday mornings, sets his jaw and inwardly curses his fellow pupils.

The rustling of paper and the whispers continue while Hagrid drones on about the Porlocks significance for English History. Even the normally soothing voice of his brother's half-giant godfather can't distract Teddy from the murmur going around the group of pupils. As a half-metamorphmagus-half-werewolf child who has been all-but-adopted by Harry Potter himself, whispers and looks are something he's gotten sort of used to, but that still doesn't mean they don't enrage him. Like Harry has been impressing on all his kids for years, Teddy simply takes a deep breath and keeps trying to ignore that weird feeling of being the centre of attention.

His best friends however aren't quite as amicable and often think Teddy is too calm about it. With a deathly glare on his face, Jasper turns around to Paul Gordon-Smith, the new Gryffindor Keeper, and forcefully pries the paper from his hands. "Give me that."

Although he's extremely curious about what kind of lies the bloody Prophet has printed now, Teddy pointedly ignores Jasper and Narian reading the newspaper. Only when Narian shoves the crinkled paper into his hands, Teddy takes a look at the offending article. Surprisingly, this time it's not some sham about himself by Rita Skeeter, but a series of pictures of his parents on their holiday.

The first picture shows Ginny sitting in the sand watching the sunset with a sheer tunic over a red string bikini and Harry walking towards her with two glasses of wine. Next to it, there's a picture of Harry and Ginny circling each on their brooms with nothing but swimming attire on and another picture of the two sharing a sunbed with Ginny's legs wrapped around Harry's lower body. Across the page there are pictures of Ginny in various bikinis and bits of text next to the moving photos.

Throwing daggers at his classmates over his shoulder, Teddy scorches the paper with his wand. At least a few pupils have the decency to look ashamed. Good. Honestly, his parents are old and his classmates looking at pictures of them making out is kind of creepy and pervert.

"You owe me a few pictures of your mum, Lupin." Marius McAhorn, another Hufflepuff, calls from behind him. "Preferably naked."

...

The Honduran sun glares mercilessly down onto the beach. Ginny can practically feel her skin burning as she lies in the most comfortable sunbed imaginable with a cool drink in her hand and a palm tree providing shade for her head. Sighing contently, she points her wand at her legs and magically reapplies her sunscreen.

From afar she can make out Harry flying loops over the Caribbean Sea attracting looks from other holidaymakers, most of them kids. As if he can feel her ogling his taut torso all the way from her perfect little private beach area, he waves his hand enthusiastically at her. Ridiculous as it seems, seeing Harry happy and free, enjoying this holiday after the stressful and tiring year the Auror office has just moved on from, makes her feel like a ton of butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

Just when Ginny closes her eyes once again with the intention of dosing a few more minutes before it's time to actually get dressed for the dinner Harry's taking her out to later, the sound of flapping wings distracts her. Feeling a shadow spread across her midriff and the accompanying increase of loudness of the flapping, she opens her eyes reluctantly.

While not exactly sure what she did except to find, it was not an owl. The greyish-brown animal nonchalantly sits down on the arm of Ginny's sunbed and looks at her disapprovingly, like Ginny is a disgusting human being for going to such a far-away land for vacation and therefore making the poor animal fly such a long distance. By the pompous look the owl gives Ginny while holding out her leg, Ginny gathers she can only be a Ministry owl.

"If you keep giving me that look, I'll have to send you off without a treat. That's what I do with my kids when they're being brats." Ginny strokes the owl softly and giggles to herself. "Hermione calls it parenting, but really it's just because I can."

The owl leans into the touch and Ginny smiles. The envelope is, against her guess, addressed to both of them and not just Harry, making her initial plan to set it on fire dissolve. With her one hand occupied petting the owl, Ginny rips the envelope open with her teeth and reads. She has to reread the first few lines a few times before allowing her brain to register the meaning.

"Oh, Teddy."

...

Teddy has never gotten a howler, there has simply never been a reasons for anyone to send him one. In fact, his grades are somewhere between average and good (even if he did fail the last Transfiguration homework – Godric knows how that happened and Merlin forbid Granma Andy hears about it), his teachers like him well enough and despite the occasional clumsy mishap (he really didn't mean to set the portrait of Professor Fyrbell's Uncle on fire in second year), he rarely gets into trouble. Granted, there was that time he, along with the rest of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, had decorated the wall across from the Slytherin's common room entrance with a badger with muggle paint cans. And he did take part in the initiation of the Great School's Out Food Fight at last year's end of year feast. He may or may not even have had the occasional detention for inappropriate behaviour in the corridors with his ex-girlfriend Violet. But being at Hogwarts, most of those things are rather small lapses.

So naturally it's the talk of the day around the castle on Tuesday that Teddy Lupin, teacher's pet, Professor Longbottom's sort-of-family-member, one third of Hufflepuff's Chaser trio and prefect, has received not one but two howlers. Luckily for him, the first one had reached him in the relatively empty common room. The white starchy parchment had slowly unfolded and his grandmother's voice had, in that cold and calm way that means trouble, proclaimed he is not to step one toe out of line again or their trip to France in the summer will be cancelled. Afterwards it simply folded again and fell into Teddy's lap. That howler was pretty harmless really, the only agitation being that Teddy received a howler at all.

The second howler, a full on blow-up howler, red parchment with smoke and everything, found Teddy in the dormitory just as he got out of the shower. Ginny, in perfect Gran Molly manner, sounded furious. She started out reasonable, telling him that his Hogsmeade permission is withdrawn until at least Easter Holidays and that his weekly pocket money is cancelled as well. Slowly she worked herself into a rage and ended with a loud reprimanding, which even the first years three stories down probably heard.

To Teddy's mortification the whole school a few different stories about what happened are circling the Great Hall on Tuesday morning. One second year he overheard at breakfast swore that her brother was there and he witnessed with own eyes and ears that Teddy used an Auror-grade disarming spell on McAhorn. Embarassed with it all, but knowing that Hogwarts being Hogwarts will find a new hot topic probably even before Thursday comes around, Teddy just keeps his head low for the first few lessons of the day and eats his lunch in the kitchens with Narian, Jasper and Alex. In Potions, right after lunch, Teddy even laughed at a joke one of the Hufflepuff girls made about the incident and the embarrassment slowly seems to fade.

He and most of the other Hufflepuff fifth years are in the Study Hall later, when a second year comes in looking flushed and hands a strip of parchment to Madame Pince. Looking even more sour than usual, the librarian strides over to the table the Hufflepuffs occupy and motions for Teddy to follow her.

"Mr Lupin, the Deputy Headmaster asks for your presence in his office. You better hurry. I'll make sure one of your friends takes your things when they leave." She hands Teddy the slip of parchment and leaves him standing outside the Study Hall feeling baffled. Two times in the Deputy Headmaster's office in two days. Great.

When he skids to a halt, nearly skidding into the door really, outside Professor Russell's office, Teddy takes a moment to catch his breath before concentrating on morphing his hair from blue to a moderate light brown. Hastily, he crams his shirt into his trousers in an attempt to not look his usual slouchy self. After swallowing back the lump in his throat, he knock son the big wooden door - a little too roughly, causing the two witches from a year above him passing by to look at him curiously.

The door opens before Teddy has decided what to say to the professor, making his stomach flutter with nerves as he enters the spacious office. The room is dark without the sun shining this late on a winter day, and the fire in the hearth doesn't give much light either. Teddy can just make out his Deputy Headmaster across the room, right opposite the door, sitting behind his desk and looking sternly at him. "Ah Mr Lupin, do come in." Professor Russell motions to the only empty arm chair edged between five other.

Teddy takes one, two steps towards the desk and almost groans loudly upon recognizing the witch with bright copper head of locks next to the messy black-haired wizard. Just when his brain starts to scream escape plans at his feet, Harry turns around to him and nods his head minimally, ordering Teddy to get a move on and sit down.

Reluctantly Teddy takes the place next to Harry and identifies the other teenager in the room as the git McAhorn. The wizard and witch mirroring his own parents position must be Marius' parents, Teddy figures and immediately grows irritated. With the howlers, his Hogsmeade weekends cancelled and a week of detention with the caretaker, Teddy is already punished enough he reckons.

"Easy, mate." Harry murmurs in Teddy's direction, noticing the teenager's hair changing from the golden brown locks into a vile shade of dark-green spikes. Ginny and he get to see this colour a lot more lately because it apparently means Teddy feels rebellious or angry, two things teenagers seem to feel constantly. Casually, Harry rests his arm on Teddy's armrest and places his hand on Teddy's forearm. Usually the teen hates such display of parental affection, but seems to appreciate the assurance. "Hold your Hippogriffs. Your mum's not very happy with you as it is."

"Now that we are all here, I should make it clear that this meeting is not an official hearing and that Mrs McAhorn has initiated it by asking me to look into yesterday's little incident." Professor Russell couldn't look more stony as he talks with clear displeasure. "Naturally, if one set of parents gets involved in what should be school matters," the professor all but glares at Mrs McAhorn, "we have to involve the other parents as well. As I've already assured Mrs McAhorn, both students were punished as regulated by school policy."

"School policy! I don't care about your policy! My son was attacked and violated. That alone is reason enough for me to call in the School Board, but the way your school handled this situation is absolutely unacceptable." The witch sounds the way her son behaves – snobbish and conceited. From the way she sits one could think she has a broomstick up her behind. "We were just going to pick him up for his brother's birthday dinner and had to find him in this terrible state – because of that boy!"

"Oh, I'm sure your son's an angel." Ginny speaks up and her voice drips with sarcasm. The other witch purses her lips and Harry puts his best Auror face on as not to laugh. Marius McAhorn sits awkwardly between his parents, his stocky body too big for the elegant arm chair and his short mousey hair shaved into a buzz. Unfortunately his head seems even more massive that way and a cut across his nose and a bruise under his chin give him a right mean look. The boy reminds Harry awfully of Dudley at the age.

"Marius was not the one who started the fight. All the other students can attest for that, and your son clearly fought unfair. Muggle fighting! Who would have anticipated that kind of sick behaviour?" The greying witch next to Marius yelps in an almost painfully high voice. Her equally smartly dressed husband nods every few words as if he's trained to always agree with his witch. "Marius was clearly handicapped when your son jumped him like a beast!"

Upon the last word, Ginny's posture turns rigid and her eyes take a dangerously dark colour. When she speaks, her voice is tense and angry. "First of all, I haven't seen or heard a single report that Ted started the fight. Second of all, if you rather have my son hexing yours, I'll be sure to remind him next time." Harry tries to put his hand on Ginny's shoulder to hold her back and calm her, but she shrugs it away. Agitated, she takes a step towards the older woman. "But you never call my son a beast again, understand? I may be too old for muggle fighting, although I could easily take you, but I can sue the hell out of you for that. Try me. I've done it before."

"Gin, she didn't mean it-" Harry tries to reason, but Ginny cuts across him. In a strained calm voice, she approaches the Deputy Headmaster. "Professor Russell, I can assure you Ted has been disciplined already and it will not happen again." She looks at Teddy for the first time, giving him a strict silent warning. "If you want to give into Mrs McAhorn's demands, I can absolutely understand that and Teddy will face any restriction or sanction he gets. But I also demand that Mr McAhorn faces the same disciplining as my son, because it appears unclear who started and he also gave Teddy a few bruises. If we're done now, I would like to talk to my son in private."

The tall, grey-haired Professor stands and looks at Ginny intently. For a second they seem to stare each other down, before Professor Russell turns to Harry and Teddy. "Mr Lupin, I will see you here tomorrow evening after supper for your first detention, alongside Mr McAhorn. I shall find something to prevent such behaviour in the future. You may go now."

Annoyed by his sentence and annoyed that he didn't get a single word in the whole time, Teddy follows Ginny out of the room with Harry walking next to him. In the hallway, Ginny is already motoring towards the prefects meeting room down the corridor. She swings the door open and silently ushers her husband and oldest son inside.

Once the door is closed Ginny releases a big breath and sits down on one of the plush arm chairs without a word. Harry ruffles Teddy's hair, presses a kiss to his son's temple and sits down in another arm chair. Teddy, his hair still green and now as messy as ever, decides he better stands. Awkwardly, he waits for one of his parents to say something.

"So, I think you owe Harry and I an apology for having us called away from our holiday." Ginny finally speaks, looking at Teddy expectingly. Although the whole ordeal started because of their stupid holiday, Teddy had totally forgotten about it.

"Oh yeah, right. Sorry about that." Teddy shuffles uneasily. He decides looking at Harry is safer, figuring his dad is cool about it really. "How was Honduras?"

"Brilliant." Harry smiles wistfully. "A shame we had to leave early. We were going to go into the jungle today. Your Aunt Luna told us about a temple where you can see Kankarnarn."

"And we'll miss that because you had to pummel another student." Ginny snaps, unhappy about the nonchalant way Harry converses with the boy when she's trying to parent him strictly. She looks at Teddy as the teenager stands fidgety and tries to plan his defence. Realizing she probably won't get any information through the tough approach, Ginny changes gear and leans back in her seat and sighs heavily. She gives a tiny smile when Teddy looks at her worriedly. "Sit down, Teddy-Bear."

Slowly and just as uneasy as before, Teddy sits on the floor, facing his parents from a meter away. He's not sure in how much trouble he truly is and opts for another apology. "I'm really sorry." Before he can stop himself he adds, "Even if it's not my fault McAhorns parents overreacted."

"No, that's really not your fault. But now we're here, so we might as well talk about why you decided to suddenly become a bully." Ginny knows she's being unfair here, but in order to understand why the sweet, kind, charming boy they have raised for almost 17 years turns into a thug all of a sudden, she tries to provoke the kid. "I thought we wouldn't have that kind of trouble with you."

"He said some- well, he was being a prat." Teddy really doesn't want Ginny to think he's a brat, but he really doesn't want to talk about the things McAhorn said in the Corridors after COMC either. He's painfully aware of the blush that creeps onto his cheeks as he avoids his parents investigative looks.

"Well, your dad's a prat too sometimes but I don't just punch him in the face, do I?" Ginny inquires sarcastically and Harry gives Teddy an incredulous look. "If I pummelled one of the other Aurors every time one of them was a prat, I'd never get anything else done, mate. That's not a very good reason to hurt someone else."

"He was a real bloody prat, okay?" Teddy snaps and crosses his arms defiantly. "What do you care anyway. It's done, I'm punished, I'm humiliated and it won't happen again."

"We care because that's not like you at all, Ted. James maybe, Lily for sure and a few of your cousins might have the Weasley temper as well, but you're our well-behaved child." Harry gives him a nudge with his foot. "We just think you should talk to us about what's bothering you."

"You can always talk to us about anything, you know that right?" Ginny puts her chin in her hands as she leans forward in her seat. "I can see that something is bothering you, you have that look in your eyes."

Teddy's blush turns a deeper red as he inspects the carpet intently. He's aware of his parents trying to prick him about what McAhorn did to make him lash out. The two continue to soothingly reassure him, as if he's a little kid really, making him more irritated by the second. Can't they just leave it?

"It was you, okay? It was both of you, half naked on the front of witch weekly and every other bloody newspaper. And McAhorn kept talking about it and suggesting things he'd, well, you know do to you and I ignored it, alright. I ignored it for almost all day until Narian and I were off to Quidditch practice and McAhorn was on prefect duty when we came back. He shoved his friends' stupid Prophet in my face - I burned his own paper in COMC earlier for which Hagrid told me off - and asked if I didn't think you were, erm, fit. Because I'm not related to you, I could hook up with you! He actually said that! To my face! Then Narian was going to hex him but I was already on him, giving him a good right hook to the chin."

The room is silent for a moment while Harry desperately tries to have eye contact with Ginny who stares at the teen in front of them, her face going red like a beet. Torn between amusement, anger and sympathy, Harry's downright helpless as to how to react. When Ginny speaks it is with venom in her voice. "What a little punk. Now wonder he couldn't look at us the whole time we sat in that office." She makes a grumbling noise, but regains her composure rather quickly. "However, pummeling him was not the right decision Teddy. And I know I said you'd hex the boy next time, but that's not okay either understood? You're almost 16, and this won't look good in your file should you decide to go into law or anything."

Harry can't suppress a snort at that, making Teddy and Ginny turn their heads to look at him. "I have seen a few files since they established those and I could tell you stories about a few of my trainee Aurors..." He catches Ginny's eye and reconsiders going on. "Sorry."

Ginny turns her attention back to her son and sighs. "Do you understand that we do not tolerate you getting into fights over stupid things like a few pictures in the newspaper? Or getting into fights at all, period. Try to concentrate on your studies and Quidditch and keep your head low for a few weeks, then we'll see about your Hogsmeade permission."

Teddy looked at her incredulously. Had she not heard what he just told her? "He was suggesting sha- bloody horrible things! I gave him what he deserved for being a perverted asshole! Imagine Molly or Dommie hearing him talking about you in such a way!" Stubbornly he adds, "I'd do it again."

"I appreciate that you wanted to defend my honour, Teddy, but I don't need you to fight my battles. I have had a lot worse things written about me than that I'm fit." Ginny speaks calmly and smiles wistfully. "And I do understand the urge to hit McAhorn for suggesting such things, believe me I do – everyone always suggested my mum and dad were at it like rabbits because we were so many kids," just thinking about it now makes her cringe. "But that's something you'll have to deal with. Preferably in a a way that doesn't end in detention and Quidditch ban."

Teddy grimaces at the mention of the Quidditch ban. "That was completely uncalled for by the way. McAhorn doesn't even play Quidditch so it's only me that has this punishment." He's aware he sounds like a whiny brat, and that's exactly how he feels too. "Can't you do something about it?"

It's Harry who answers this time. "Even if we wanted to, which we don't, we couldn't. School sanctions are Hogwarts' matters and should not be interfered with." A mischievous grin flashes across Harry's face. "And anyway, no one ever died from missing out on a match. In fact sometimes it leads to some pretty amazing things."

* * *

><p><em>I cannot believe how long I've been working on this one! I started it wayyyy ago and never got around to rounding it up really.. this is 10000% the longest thing I've written in a while.<em>

_in the meantime I started my bachelor of education studies and are now officially an aspiring english teacher. _

_so, as per usual (and if you'd like to see your plot bunny written out too) leave reviews and make my day. I could use that ;) because Uni is already starting to stress me out._

_Til next time you wondeful pixies!_

_ps A.N:_

_1. Ginny did sue someone for calling Teddy a beast once and won. because he has no werewold tendencies whatsoever._

_2. Kankarnarn are jungle pixies living in the amazonas regions (and are entirely made up by myself)_

_3. I LOVE HUFFLEPUFF TEDDY OMG_

_4. I don't own bloody anything. I have a pack of gums and a copy of Mary Shelley's Frankenstein as well as a copy of Shakespeare's The Tempest; but that's about all._

_5. REVIEWS PLEASE! Oh, I already said that? Whatever. PLEASE REVIEW ANYWAY._


	17. Bedtime Bawls

**Chapter 16: Bedtime Bawls**

_unbeta-ed :/_

prompt: no prompt per se ... I babysat last night and feel asleep in quite the same position. Oh the things we do for those little tykes.

* * *

><p>November 2000<p>

"I sleep wid you", Teddy demands as Ginny is trying to brush his teeth, kneeling on the bathroom floor. Whereas the toddler doesn't put up that much of a fight over bedtime usually, it's been a right drama all evening tonight.

First, Teddy decided that no, he would not eat the stupid pasta Uncle Harry made for dinner. Harry, being the spoiling godfather he is, averted that one by warming up some left-over chicken soup. After dinner Teddy made it clear that no, he did not feel like putting away his toys. When Ginny insisted that he had to, the little boy, sporting the nastiest greenish-black coloured hair, threw himself onto the kitchen floor and began wailing so loud, Ginny wondered if he might actually descend from a Selkie. Harry, after tidying the toys away with an easy household charm, calmed Teddy down enough to persuade the toddler to change into his pyjamas. Foolishly they thought they had dealt with the tantrum, but it didn't take Teddy long to find more reasons to put up a fight. No he wouldn't like to read a book. No, he didn't want a glass of milk. No, he wasn't up for cuddling. No, he didn't think his face could do with a wash. No, his teeth were fine too.

"Teddy, you can't sleep with Harry and me tonight. You'll sleep in your own big bed with lots of space just for you." More than a little frustrated, she adds "And now don't talk or I'll hurt your mouth."

Teddy either doesn't seem to care about his mouth being hurt by Ginny forcing the tooth brush into his mouth, or is trying his best to keep her from brushing his teeth all together. "Don't wanna sleep in da new bed."

Giving up on getting the toothbrush into Teddy's little mouth, Ginny sits back on her heels and sighs. "Teddy-Bear, you've already slept in the new bed. You liked it, remember?"

"No. Wanna sleep wid you." Teddy plops down onto his behind. With a look of determination Ginny wouldn't think possible on a two-and-a-half-year-old's face, he crosses his arms in front of his little chest. The two stare at each other for a moment, before Ginny realizes that ridiculously enough she is having a stare-down with a toddler.

"Well, too bad. It's time for bed and you'll have to sleep in your own." In one smooth move, Ginny stands and lifts Teddy up from the floor. The second Teddy's body leaves the ground, the once again green-haired boy starts flailing and crying as though Ginny cast a Pricking jinx on him. Right as one of Teddy's kicks, which funnily enough feel more like a bludger hit you than a kick from a little kid, lands in Ginny's abdomen, Harry walks out of the bedroom.

"You deal with him, I'll clean up the mess in the bathroom." Feeling hot tears threatening to escape her eyes any moment, Ginny all but thrusts the screaming kid into Harry's arms and turns away. For a few seconds she just sits on the edge of the tub and looks at the toothbrush lying on the floor. Only when she hears Harry closing Teddy's bedroom door, she swipes the tears from her cheeks, cleans the bathroom with a quick swish of her wand and braces herself for the battle.

In the hallway, Ginny finds her 20-year-old boyfriend sitting on the floor in front of Teddy's bedroom door with a stuffed dragons lying next to him. Harry smiles up at her and pats the floor next to him, inviting her to join him. "I don't trust him to stay in his room. I bet he waits till the coast is clear and sneaks into our bed."

Absurdly, Harry calling his bed theirs makes Ginny's stomach flutter. Since moving into the Harpies Headquarters in Holyhead, she hasn't seen quite as much of Harry as she'd like. In a way, having Teddy over on the occasions that they are spending the weekends together, makes it so much more difficult and hard, but also so much more rewarding and loving. Sitting down next to Harry, Ginny leans her head onto his shoulder and takes his hand.

"I never had so much trouble with bedtime before." Harry kisses her hair softly. He sounds regretful when he speaks again. "I'm sorry. This was supposed to be our couple night, and now we're too exhausted to do anything."

Right as Ginny leans in, grazing his ear with her lips, about to saucily whisper a suggestion to him, Teddy's door opens. In the doorway stands the little boy with a mop of midnight-blue hair on his head, sniffling quietly and holding his snuggle blanket. Both adults groan in sync and Ginny is swiftly on her feet. "Come on Teddy-Bear, it's late. Back to bed."

"No sleep alone." The little boy sobs into her chest. "Wanna sleep wid you."

"I know, but you're a big boy now, Teddy. Big boys can sleep in their own big beds." Earning even more tears and sobs, Ginny changed her tactic. "How about I'll stay here, right with you, until you're asleep yeah? Would you like that?" Teddy looks at her warily as if deciding whether his godmother is bluffing here. Slowly he nods.

"Okay, then. I'll stay here and wait for you to go to sleep. And when you're sleeping I'll leave the door open so you have some light if you wake up, okay?" She helps the kid into his big boy bed and tucks him in. Kissing his forehead, his nose, his ear, his cheek and finally his mouth does the trick and stops the crying. Sitting down next to the bed on the soft carpet, Ginny grabs Teddy's little hand. "Now, close your eyes. I'll hold your hand while you go to sleep and I won't leave until you're really asleep, okay?"

Ten minutes later, Harry stands in the doorway to Teddy's room. He'd taken the opportunity of Ginny putting Teddy back to bed for a bathroom break and getting a snack, and finds his girlfriend on the carpet next to Teddy's bed – fast asleep, holding a sleeping Teddy's hand in hers.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews make my world.<em>

_I should be writing for University, but Harry Potter is much more interesting. _

_If you want me to write something for you, hit the reviews or private messages. I'm up for (most) anything._

_Still don't own anything. Not even love. And we all know love don't cost a thing._

_ALSO #prayforparis #noussommesunis_

_((We in Germany feel very much with you in France, not only because you're so close and our National Team was in Paris at the time. Everyone affected is in my prayers and thoughts and may peace come to everyone in this time of tumult. I hope every single one who reads this is safe tonight.))_


	18. Christmas Biscuit Baking Chaos

**Chapter 17: Christmas Biscuit Baking Chaos**

_unbeta-ed :/_

* * *

><p><em> December 19th 2016<em>

_Potter House, North England_

James and Teddy have been home for less than 20 hours and already the house is a mess. There are clothes that need to be cleaned or mended all over the mudroom, the living room looks all too similar to how Harry and Ron's rooms at Grimauld Place looked back in their Auror training time, the dining room table has been turned into a barter club for everything and anything by James and Albus, the pantry has been thoroughly raided and ravaged by Teddy and the kids' bathroom looks and smells like a Quidditch team dressing room. James, coming home from his first semester at Hogwarts, has seemingly adopted a new hyperactivity disorder whereas Teddy, coming home from his three months work placement in the Icelandic Institute of Astronomy, has been sleepy and slouchy.

Therefore it seems like a wonder to Ginny that all her children are peacefully sitting together in the mess that is her kitchen. Flour and sugar are everywhere, sprinkles and couverture chocolate cover most of the breakfast table and biscuit cutters are thrown back and forth between James and Albus. Ginny, sitting at the table in the midst of it all, helps her younger sons placing the cut biscuits onto the baking sheet and deliberately ignores the voice of her mother nagging at her inside her head.

While she sits between James and Albus to keep the peace, Teddy and Lily sit at the opposite end of the breakfast table and are supposedly decorating the already baked biscuits with chocolate and sprinkles. Ginny is more than happy that Teddy decided to join them in their Christmas Biscuit Baking Chaos, as Harry has so elaborately named the mess in the kitchen before he left for the ministry. She had promised Albus that they'd bake the Christmas cookies when James got back from school for Christmas because the older boy loves the tradition as much as his little brother does while Teddy usually doesn't take part. Albus however, her clever and cunning little boy, had put Lily on getting Teddy to join them today. Everyone knows Lily has all the males of the family wrapped around her little pinkie and it took the little girl no more than a cuddle and a plea to have Teddy carry her into the kitchen and join the fun. Ginny reckons it was especially easy for Lily, because Teddy still feels bad for missing his little sister's sixth birthday last month.

Ginny is just exchanging the next sheet of freshly baked biscuits with a sheet of raw ones in the oven, when Albus cries for her. Alarmed, she turns around and finds the 9 year-old accusingly pointing his finger at Lily. "Lily's eating all the sprinkles, mum! There won't be any left for the biscuits!"

Calmly, Ginny scolds her daughter for the sake of peace. "Lily, don't eat the sprinkles."

Lily, indignant at being scolded, stands on the breakfast bench and puts her hands on her hips. She sees herself so clearly in her little girl then that Ginny nearly laughs at the pose. "Teddy is eating the sprinkles too! And he put his finger in the chocolate."

"Well, Albus is eating the raw dough, so." Teddy merely shrugs and pokes Lily's side softly. "You little sneak."

Albus gasps indignantly and glares at Teddy before dodging the attention and turning it on James. "James ate Teddy's chocolate frogs last night."

James, not anticipating the attention shifting to himself, stops in the middle of shoving a piece of raw biscuit dough into his mouth. When he snaps out of it, he throws the dough right into Albus face. "You bloody twat."

It doesn't take a moment before James and Albus are throwing dough and flour and sugar at each other. Lily, thinking her brothers are so funny, starts throwing sprinkles into the mix and Teddy just sits and watches the show. He knows very well why he never joined the littles in baking.

With a complicated movement of her wand, Ginny makes all of her children freeze. An eyebrow raised, she glares at all of them. "I believe we are done here. When I unfreeze you, James and Albus are going to clean up. James you take the upstairs bathroom and Al you can take mine and daddy's. Afterwards you're going to your rooms until I get you. Teddy, you can go take something out of James' sweets basket, whatever you like. Lil, you'll help me clean up."

Yes, the house truly is a mess and the children are driving her nuts, but Ginny loves it.

* * *

><p><em><span>Reviews are super-duper christmas presents ;)<span>_

_Lucky 100th reviewer gets the next chapter dedicated to them :D ((how crazy is it that I hit 99 reviews?"))_

_sorry, not exactly teddy and ginny._

_so, in my stories James is born in 2005, so he starts Hogwarts in 2016 when Teddy already left school. _

_Lily is my favourite right now tbh, because she's a little feisty baby girl. can you say slytherin?_

_also, biscuit baking is my favourite holiday pastime._


	19. Christmas Day 1998

**Chapter 18: Christmas Day 1998**

_unbeta-ed._

* * *

><p><em>Christmas Day 1998<em>

_The Burrow_

The Burrow stood festively lit amongst the green hills and swamped meadows, bracing the wind and rain that had picked up earlier in the day. The roof of the old pig pen serving as the Weasley's ground floor, was rimmed with ill-matched, multicoloured strings of lights, flickering now and then in the darkness as stars began to scatter the sky. Multiple of the mismatching windows scattered on the five stories were lit with candles floating behind the glass and in front of the big window in the kitchen you could make out the big old pine tree, covered over and over in fairy lights at the end of the yard.

Inside the magical home the smell of cinnamon and butterbeer met the smell of cauldron cake and mead, enchanting the air with the magnificent scent of a Christmas night. The cozy kitchen, as the rest of the house, was all but silent except for three owls noisily picking at a few rests of the large feast the matriarch of the family put out for them. Soft music and the occasional laughter floated out of the living room now and again, testament of a family Christmas.

The living room itself, made even roomier by an expanding charm, now also fit a Christmas tree as well as the two old faded sofas and the comfortable big armchair. While it seemed the room was bursting at the seams, everyone still found a little space. Arthur and Molly, forever the affectionate lovers, shared the armchair in the corner by the fire place while Bill and Fleur sat in the first sofa, softly chatting with Andromeda. George, not quite the same as the year before, sat on the floor in front of Bill, leaning his back against his brother's bony knees and staring into the crackling fire. Book in hand, though it was a Christmas present from his parents now rather than a work-related textbook, Percy sat in the window seat, an almost undetectable smile on his lips. The second sofa held Ron and Hermione with Charlie in the middle of them who entertained his youngest brother with stories of his work with dragons while Hermione snoozed peacefully.

Taking the only spot left in the living room that wasn't occupied by either family members or abandoned presents, Harry lied down on the thick rug next to the tree with Teddy sitting on his stomach, bouncing happily up and down on his godfather's abdomen. Grinning widely, Harry groans loudly every time the 8-months-old bounces his bum back into his abdomen, making Teddy laugh his adorable hearty baby laugh.

But looks can be deceiving and so Ginny sits in the corner of the room, wondering about her family.

Molly, who was taking care of everyone to make up for the one person she will never again take care of. Her mother had taken to cooking for everyone, not only family and relatives, but also the families in the village and people at the ministry. It took her mind off of things that she tried to bury under household chores and cheerfulness, but still at night she cried for her son and all the innocence and happiness lost in a war thrust on good people that deserved nothing but good things. And every day she'd continue to try and give that to the people she deemed in need.

Arhtur, who was holding not just Molly together but also the whole family. Her dad spent all his time split between the ministry where he took the role of Kingsley's confidante in stride, the Burrow where he had to be the rock for Molly and his children to hold on to and the village where other less fortunate families still struggle everyday. It's on the days when he took Molly's food down to the village, when he saw the people rebuilding their lives with what little they have left in life, that he counted his blessings and returned a tad bit more grateful for a family that was at least given the chance to grieve and heal.

Bill and Fleur, who were keeping each other afloat in all the mess that is the wizarding economy and the mess that is the magical world. Bill's first concern after the battle was his family, and only days or weeks later did he and his wife understand the toll the war had taken on international relationships in magical politics. Fleur's family, spread throughout Luxembourg and France, was nearly impossible to contact, let alone visit after the war due to the European countries closing their borders for British wizards. But even now the situation was still unchanged, for the Delacour family had tied to get portkeys to Devon, but were refused by the French ministry because of the Weasley's immediate involvement in the war. In the summer, Bill had promised Fleur, in the summer they would go to France for Gabrielle's 12th birthday, even if they had to use Kingsley's private portkey.

Andromeda, who quickly became part of the family as she lost most of her own to a war fought to keep families save. It was Molly of course who had insisted that she and Teddy join every possible family occasion and even though Andromeda had graciously declined at first, the two were soon a part of the clan. Only once, after having a glass of mulled ginger wine too many with Molly, had Andromeda confessed that she struggled every day to find the strength to take care of an infant and herself as well, making both herself and Molly cry. A few days afterwards Molly first invited Andromeda over for lunch, a shared meal making for a shared burden. They had lunch together every other day now, and often cooked together to share their meals with less fortunate people who had no friends or family left.

George, who was looking tired and hollowed out by the last year. It had been weeks before he was able to sleep again after the night he lost his second half, and only with Percy sharing his room at the Burrow now had he taken to sleep through the night. He had refused to set foot into the flat above the shop, making Charlie and Bill be in charge of sorting through Fred's things and arranging for someone to take care of the shop. It took almost two month of his mum's care, siblings' reassurance and friends' nagging before he decided to actually visit WWW, and instantly he took to his calling like he had never been gone. Since then his periods of depression, with which came sleep deprivation, restlessness, refusing to eat, refusing to talk and extreme mood swings, had vastly ceased but like everyone else he had bad days too and it were those days that he almost couldn't bear missing whom he needed most in his life.

Percy, who was finally back. Ginny didn't like to admit it but she had missed her brother. He was, like his father, spending lots of time at the ministry as Kinglsey's new secretary and plagued with remorse, gave his every minute and making every effort for his mum and family. During the war, Percy had saved some good money and now helped his parents mending the Burrow, where it had been destroyed or damaged since they had gone into their respective safehouses at the beginning of the year. But despite all the work he put in, helping Molly in the kitchen and his brothers with anything he thought they needed as well, he was genuinely happy for the first time in years.

Charlie, who flooed in and out of the country frequently, due to Romania being one of the few countries to open their borders shortly after the war. His job at the reservoir kept him on his toes and even more so did his familial obligations. Of course everyone assured him he didn't have to spent almost every second weekend in Britain, but staying way made him feel on edge and useless. At least at home, he could help George at the shop or his parents with their neighbours and a few times even at Hogwarts. That way he didn't feel quite so pointless when he lied in bed at night.

Hermione, who had joined Ginny in going back to Hogwarts and taking their NEWTs. Before returning, though Hermione had lived with them at the Burrow, Ginny hadn't quite gotten the severity of her best friend's condition. It had of course seemed off that Hermione had only agreed to return to Hogwarts after Ron and Harry more or less talked her into it and in the end outright refused to take up her spot as prefect, but there was no time to agonize over it. In face, as newly appointed Headgirl, Ginny was quite preoccupied and didn't even notice Hermione slowly unravelling before her eyes. Where Hermione had slept with Harry and Ron back at the Burrow, sleep seemed unthinkable when she was alone at school. And soon eating became rarer and rarer, grades seemed to matter no more and news from the boys was all that mattered suddenly. It took no more than 3 weeks for Ginny to notice though, because Hermione had taken to sleep at Ginny's private Headgirl quarters and soon she spent all her free time there as well. And really, if spending time with her and sharing a bed every once in a while was all it took to make Hermione feel a little better, Ginny would do it.

Ron, who was working harder than Ginny had ever imagined. Upon Kingsley's suggestion Harry and Ron join the Auror Office while simultaneously work through the Auror training curriculum, both boys had decided to embark this new mission. But for Ron it didn't end after his 8-10 hour Ministry shifts. There were his family, especially his mum and George, and Hermione, who he knew needed his daily letters as much as he needed to hear that she was fine, and Harry who sometimes still struggled and suffered those terrible nightmares, and at the end of the day when there was time left, Ron had to take care of himself too. He spent most of his evenings reading up on this condition that the Healers called PTS and that seemed to fit every one of them. In a way it helped him a lot that he could rationalize the symptoms he could spot in his own behaviour. Probably for the first time he understood why Hermione found safety in books.

Harry, who was more or less avoiding Ginny since she came back for the holidays. She didn't know if he consciously did it or not, but her ex-boyfriend-and-hopefully-still-boyfriend hadn't talked more than a few words with her. He looked pale, but stronger. His clothes, for the first time in forever, fit him well and his arms looked muscled, while his cheeks didn't look hollow anymore. He preferred to always have noise around him to drown out his thoughts and he liked to keep busy so he wasn't force to remember. He was different there from Ron, who liked to talk about the things that happened, and would often flee to Andromeda's to take Teddy off her hands. Teddy, it seemed to Ginny, was making him feel like his old self again, at least he looked like it with his sparkling green eyes and crooked smile, and was truly the only thing that could make him laugh so heartily.

Teddy, Ginny reckons, really was a blessing to them. He wouldn't grow up as a lonely orphan like Harry, for he had this family that loved him so dearly already. As the little boy laughed just then and clapped his hands happily, the whole family focused on the little boy with blue hair. George levitated a white bauble from the tree and Charlie made it change colours with his wand, while everyone ohed and ahed and Teddy giggled excitedly. Ginny smiled and met Harry's gaze, wondering if Teddy might just be the way to recovery for all of them.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY<em>**

_I am so humbled and thankful for all the feedback I got on the last chapter *-* thank you guys you made my christmas ;)_

_i'm already working on a few new chapters and also a new chapter of Decisions, so check that out and follow!_

_Headcanon: Molly and Andromeda always kept contact after Charlie and Tonks graduated and stayed friends like their children did._

_Hope everyone had a wonderful christmas! Here's to a happy new year to all of you._

_love, catchingdragons._

_ps. i'm still taking prompts!_


	20. Not the Mama

**Chapter 19: Not the Mama**

_unbeta-ed._

_prompt: _Well, I've had a few about writing Teddy calling Ginny mama for the first time when he starts to talk. Problem there: he doesn't really start calling her that until he's around - i don't know - 8, but that will be a chapter of it's own. So, here's how the first round of Mama went. I'm kind of inspired now so don't wonder if there's a second round ;)

Aaaanyway. Enjoy. Review. Favourite. Follow. Pretty please.

* * *

><p><em>Early September 1999<em>

_Near Haverhill, Suffolk_

It was a Friday afternoon and the weather was nice enough for a walk, Ginny reckoned as she flooed from the Leaky to a pub near Andromeda's house. The walk would take her longer than just apparating there, but she had never visited on her own and feared she might not be able to picture the right place and end up splinching herself. She had considered taking the broom, but the journey from Devon to Suffolk would have taken so long that her visit would be cut too short, and she couldn't find Harry's Invisibility Cloak anywhere. Deciding the deed wasn't worth the fuss, she chose to take the floo. But then, flooing into someone's living room without warning would be rather rude, so she decied to take the village's only public floo-enabled fireplace.

The Seven Heads' Pub was well frequented. Stumbling right into the crowded bar room, Ginny marveled at the number of guests. The village Andromeda lived in was inhabited by magic folk and muggles alike, counting even less citizen than Ottery St Catchpole. And still the Seven Heads was a bit of a meeting spot for wizarding people from all around the county. Curiously enough, wizards and muggles coexisted peacefully and the muggles remained unaware of the peculiarity of the village's demography.

Down the street from the pub, at the end of a cobbled road branching off the main road of the village, stood the Tonks' house. The detached redbrick house looked older than most houses in the street, with roses growing in the front garden and climbing up the facade that made it look enchantingly romantic. Opening the gate to the property, Ginny smelled one of the white roses and wondered whether Andromeda would be very upset if she nicked one for Luna.

At the doorstep Ginny pounded the brazen tail of the cat-shaped doorknocker against the wood of the door. While she waited for Andromeda to answer the door, she looked around the property. There was a garage at the end of the driveway, looking like a miniature of the house itself. Between the garage and the house, Ginny could make out the little gravel path that must have led around the house to the terrace they had sat on the last time Harry and her had visited. Having always flooed into the living room, or more often than not apparating into the backyard, she had never seen the house from there and decided it looked quite muggle-ish. In the nicest possible way.

Wondering if Andromeda had not heard her knocking, Ginny used the doorknocker a little more forcefully. Again the door was not answered and Ginny wasn't sure what to do. Her mum had asked her to bring a recipe for a plant-growth-speeding serum around, assuring her Andromeda would be home all day and Andromeda wasn't one to break her word. But then again, maybe she had run out of nappies or maybe she had been invited over to a friend's house unexpectedly.

Upon knocking a third time in vain, so hard the doorknocker hissed angrily at her and pulled its tail in, Ginny gingerly pushed the door knob down. Surprisingly the door opened and Ginny immediately knew why Andromeda had not opened the door. Standing in the entrance hall, she could hear Teddy crying upstairs. His cries melted Ginny's heart, just as they always did which is why no one trusted Ginny to be strict with the kid.

But today the cries sounded pained, not the kind of crying when there wasn't any real reason but wanting to be held or the wailing when Teddy was hungry as an infant. It almost made Ginny smile that she could distinguish Teddy's crying, but a wail from upstairs made her climb the stairs two steps at a time.

"I know, my love, I know. If you just let me put you down for a minute, Grandma will get you something for your owie, okay?" Ginny watched as Andromeda tried to maneuver the crying toddler into his crib. Both women winced when the boy screeched an earpiercing wail as soon as his little bare feet touched the bedding of his crib. Andromeda's sigh was almost too soft to be heard as she lifted her crying grandson back onto her hip.

Tentatively Ginny knocked on the door frame, causing Andromeda to spin on her heels in terror and pointing her wand at the intruder. Ginny instinctively threw her hands up in front of herself, something Harry would have told her off for. Her boyfriend had again and again tried to hammer into her that everyone was a threat no matter if friend or foe, intentional or not. Fortunately Andromeda recognized the girl before she threw a hex Ginny's way. In relief, the elder woman put her wand hand over her heart. Teddy cried perpetually on his grandmother's arms.

"Sorry, it's just me." With her hands in the air still, and a tang of discomfiture in her voice, Ginny took a step into the room. "Mum wanted me to bring you the recipe of a potion."

"Oh Ginny. I'm sorry. Of course your mother told me you'd be by. I'm just, I don't know whether I'm coming or going." Bouncing Teddy up and down on her hip gently, Andromeda put her wand away. Another sigh escaped her when she forced a smile at her grandson. "Monsieur is teething again, aren't you? And to crown it, full moon is in two nights."

"Oh Godric." Walking into Teddy's nursery, Ginny shrugs off her coat. She could remember when Teddy had teethed as a baby and that hadn't been too much fun for everyone involved. And around full moon, Teddy had always been fussy and impossible to settle down. This combination of circumstances couldn't sit well with either Teddy nor Andromeda. Sympathetically, Ginny leaned in to press a kiss to Teddy's temple, but the toddler stretched his chubby arms out for Ginny.

"Mamaaa!" Teddy cried woefully. For a second Ginny was too stunned to react, searching for Andromeda's gaze aghast. Without looking at her, Andromeda more or less pushed Teddy into her arms as she fled the nursery, leaving Ginny taken aback. Why would he call her mama?

Looking at Teddy's little red face, his eyelashes little spikes from the tears rolling down them, drool seeping out of the corner of his mouth and a bit of snot peeking out of his little nose, Ginny was overwhelmed. The toddler looked absolutely knackered and his crying was continuously interrupted by weary sighs. Cradling Teddy's head to her chest, she pressed a kiss to his hair, hoping that somehow he could feel everything she felt for him in that instant. Where Teddy usually changed his hair to Weasley-red when held by her, a few strands of his hair merely flickered into a reddish brown for a second.

"Maaaamaaa." Teddy sobbed into her jumper, as Ginny's heart cramped, agonized. An involuntary tear slipped down her cheek.

She was not Teddy's mama and she wasn't trying to be Tonks in any way. She loved the little boy dearly, indescribably so, but she was only 18. She couldn't be anyone's mother, let alone an orphan toddler's one. And he had Andromeda who was so much more his mother in every possible way than she was. Ginny knew he had started to call Andromeda Grandma in his baby language, and felt all the more bad now. Somehow Mama felt more affectionate, more devoted than Grandma, and Ginny didn't deserve that. The elder witch gave up her job during the war to take care of Tonks and her baby, gave up her life after the war to raise her daughter's child, whereas Ginny simply babysat every other week and took the toddler out on walks or other fun things. She clearly wasn't his mama.

Rocking Teddy, while humming to him soothingly, Ginny registered that she was now full on crying along with Teddy. The tears of guilt and grieve fell freely as she simply held the child as if consoling him was the only way to apologize to Tonks and Andromeda, to Remus and Teddy. Knowing the toddler wouldn't be able to calm down if she didn't stop crying too, Ginny swiped away her tears and gave Teddy another kiss. "Oh, Teddy-Bear, I know. Why don't we go see if Grandma has something nice and cold to put in your mouth, eh?" Teddy gave another sob in response, wrenching at Ginny's heart again. "Oh my poor Teddy. Let's go see if we find something."

Walking down the stairs humming to Teddy and repeatedly assuring him that they would find something for his owie, Ginny could make out clattering from the kitchen. They found Andromeda as she was getting out an old looking cauldron. For a moment Ginny felt extremely awkward standing in the open door. It was the elder witch who spoke first.

"Oh Ginny, I was just coming upstairs. Could you hand me your mum's recipe please? I really ought to get started on this. I need more Feverfew for the Pacification Potion for Teddy, but of course I've used it all for the last batch." To her surprise Andromeda seemed more levelheaded, than Ginny herself felt. She had expected to find the older woman distraught, because Andromeda had seemed rather agitated when she had left Teddy's room only minutes ago. Silently, swaying a little with Teddy quietly sobbing and sighing on her arm, Ginny pulled out the recipe and gave it to Andromeda.

"Thank you, dear." Andromeda started gathering up different ingredients and tools she'd need to brew the serum. Ginny watched her for a moment, unsure how to proceed from here. As she stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, Teddy grew a little restless on her arm. "Maybe you can try to give him a few of the blackberries I iced up. He wouldn't take any from me earlier."

"Oh okay. Are they in the regri- refidge- ehm, the ice box?" Ginny, not quite accustomed with the Tonks' muggle way of living, blushed at her problems with the word. She was still learning to understand the muggle world, with help from Harry and Hermione as well as her dad who probably wasn't much help at all, and she was still at odds as to why you couldn't phone someone with headphones at all. Learning strange names for even stranger kitchen machinery would have to follow soon.

"Yes, in the bottom drawer." Andromeda was already chopping dried frog liver for the serum. "You can just put Teddy into his high chair, it's not going to kill him to not be held for a second."

Trying to force Teddy to sit down in his highchair, which apparently wasn't what Teddy wanted to do at all, Ginny gave up, sank onto the chair next to the highchair and simply accioed the blackberries onto the table. "Teddy, if you sit down now, I will give you a berry. But you have to sit down first."

"No, mama." Teddy's refusal almost made Ginny groan.

"Don't call me mama." Ginny all but snapped at the boy. "You know my name, Teddy-Bear. Say Ginny."

"Ginny mama." Teddy, for the first time since she walked into the house, had the faintest smile on his face. "Mama Ginny."

"No! Ginny. Auntie Ginny. Just Ginny. Not mama!" Ginny's jaw was set, her cheeks red as Ron's when someone made a comment about him and Hermione. Horrified, Ginny turned to Andromeda who looked at Teddy curiously. "I'm so sorry, Andromeda! I- I don't know why- why he would do that! He knows I'm not- I don't-"

"Oh, dear." Andromeda endowed her a wistful smile. "It's really not your fault, is it? I should apologize for dumping Teddy on you earlier, I was just a bit... surprised I suppose." Throwing a piece of onion into the cauldron, Andromeda pointed her wand at the stove and muttered a rather complicated incantation.

"No, it's okay really. I understand it must have thrown you off, hearing him call me that." Ginny had nervously started nibbling on the frozen blackberries, eating half of it and then giving the rest to Teddy. Teddy, still standing up in the highchair and making whimpering noises now and again, munched away.

"Well, no more than you I believe." Andromeda started stirring the liquid in the cauldron in a pattern of twice left, once right repeatedly, as silence consumed the kitchen. Well, near silence if one ignored Teddy's constant commands for "'nahzer!" berry. Andromeda gave the boiling potion another stir before turning back to Ginny. "I should think it's because I've been showing him picture's of his parents. He loves watching her change her nose for him. It's the most curious thing really, she has never changed her nose in the wedding picture before but when Teddy points her out, calls her mama, she makes all kind of animal noses... And of course she wears that ridiculous pink hair. I think that might be why Teddy got you mixed up with her."

"Oh." Ginny felt rather incompetent, but words kept escaping her as she watched Teddy putting one berry after the other into his little mouth. So he did know Tonks was his mother. Pink and red just were so similar to him, especially with his own hair changing colour all the time. "Does he understand that she's gone forever?"

"Oh, he doesn't. He doesn't really understand what mama means either, it's just a name like every other to him." Andromeda wandered over to kiss Teddy's messy hair. Lovingly, she ran her hand over his cooled of forehead and pulled out a photo album from a hidden drawer under the breakfast table. "Do you want to look at mama? Show Ginny who your Mama is, Edward."

The toddler grabbed the shiny black album from Andromeda and skilfully flipped it open to the page of Remus and Tonks' wedding. In the picture, Remus, in an unusually presentable grey suit, stood with his arm around a very pregnant Tonks, dressed in a white velvet shift dress that hung loosely over her belly and ended right above her knees, with a denim jacket draped over her shoulders. Ginny had never seen this picture before and she hadn't been allowed to attend the simple wedding held at Kingsley's place. As she marveled at the photo, Tonks winked at her and sloppily kissed Remus cheek.

"Mama! Mama nose!" Teddy happily squished his finger onto the picture, right on Tonks face, diverting Ginny's thoughts back to himself. Impressingly enough, his parents both smiled up at him and Tonks' nose changed into an owl's beak. Teddy, being the clever little boy he was, hooted excitedly. "Hoo hoo hoo hoo. New nose mama!"

And once again, Tonks' nose changes. This time into what looked like a rabbit nose. Teddy giggled gleefully, his hair changing into bright turquoise. Ginny left him in his highchair with this distraction, joining Andromeda at the stove. The elder witch smiles at her warmly. "Thank you for calming him down. This serum will take another 20 minutes before I can put it on my Feverfew. Hopefully the Pacification Potion will be done by tonight."

"The teeth must be really bothering him." Ginny frowns. Teddy's cheek looked quite swollen now that they weren't so red from crying. And he kept rubbing under his ear as he watched his mother's picture change again and again.

"It's really not the teething that makes him so cranky, although that must hurt him too I suppose. The moon phase is just making it 20 times worse. And now he skipped today's nap, I'll need to give him the potion to get him to sleep at all." Andromeda sighed sounded unnerved and tired.

But just then Teddy trumpets loudly clearly trying to sound like an elephant. Ginny grins widely at him, and Andromeda gives a laugh. This child, demanding and difficult and all, with his blue stained lips and turquoise hair, sleep-deprived and cranky, was probably one of the best things in Ginny's life. And really, she'd be flattered if he decided to call her mama one day.

* * *

><p><em>I hope y'all had a wonderful first month of 2016!<em>

_Me, I had a stressful few weeks but now my English Literature exam for University is over I'm on semester break. Yay. That means I have to write a fleeting 35 pages of homework. Not so yay._

_I feel incredibly humbled by all the attention this little piece of my mind has gotten, not least thanks to read-a-hinny-fic over at tumblr. I also feel incredibly bad for leaving everyone hanging and not posting earlier, but this chapter was a ton of work tbh. Hope you're not too disappointed. _

_Keep the prompts coming. I'll work on the next few during my semester break, feeling ridiculously guilty because I should be writing my essay. Whatever._

_Love, catchingdragons._


	21. Most Important Person in the Wedding

**Chapter 20: The Most Important Person in The Wedding**

_prompt: _MJ (Dec 24, 2015): I would love to read how Teddy reacted to Harry and Ginny's wedding! What role would he play?

_unbeta-ed._

* * *

><p>My deepest thanks go to:<p>

J. Jamie Dupane - I love your input, thank you very much! I'm trying to write your prompts, but life is rather distracting right now. Stay tuned, I'll be uploading a few chapters within the next few weeks. Maybe you'll find something familiar ;) & it's Miss btw.

pottermum - Oh jesus christ. You are one of my favourite authors ever. THANKYOU for reviewing my little snippets

Evaforrestrogers - well, then happy belated and almost birthday ;) love seeing someone sharing Teddy's birthday!

hills - thank you for your lovely review

Thundramon - I'm glad I could erase that Ginny-hate ;) she's my absolute favourite and I cannot stand what the movies did to her. I hope you'll fall in love with Harry/Ginny as much as I did

Tom Kristal - that is actually one of my favourite catchphrases! I'm trying to put a one-shot with that together... stay tuned ;)

and a big thanks to GinnyPotter6891, The Three Stoogies, katiek121, wehaveaproblem, thechosenbibliophile, ToriAlwaysPotterHeart1313 , scrappy8, book-lover2873 for their support. Sorry if I forgot someone :*

* * *

><p><em> December 1st 2002<em>

_ The Burrow_

When Ginny flooed into the Burrow's living room on what could very well be the happiest day in her mum's life, she was instantly surrounded by chaos. It seemed her mother, looking flustered and stressed, had turned the kitchen into her command centre. Fleur was sitting at the kitchen table plucking Ranunculus blossoms apart for Victoire's little basket. Luna and Hermione who had left Luna's flat only an hour before to give Ginny time for a shower and some peace for a cuppa before the day was to start, were charming candles to float all over the garden while Bill and George were arranging candles the same way inside the marquee that took up half of the Burrow's backyard. Audrey, with one of the twins on her hip, was giving instructions to Charlie and Percy who were putting up the chairs inside the marquee.

Mum was just checking her list once again when Ginny's dad came in with little Molly in his arms and a big cardboard box levitating ahead of him. "The baker just delivered the cake. Had to disillusion the boys so he wouldn't see everyone using magic, didn't we Molly-Lolly? Asked me how I'd carry the baby and the cake at the same time." He chuckled at the muggle baker's concerns as he put the box down on the big table. Kissing his granddaughter who giggled happily along with him, he caught Ginny standing in the door and smiled at her brightly, the way only her dad could in the middle of mayhem. "Good morning, Ginevra."

Her mum was already shooing dad to another task, almost missing his greeting. "Excellent. Cast a cooling charm on the cake box before you leave it there, Arthur. And please make sure the shed is lock- Ginny! You're finally here!"

"Mum, I'm right on time." Walking into the kitchen she kissed her mum's cheek before taking little Molly from her dad and kissed her Arthur's cheek too. "Hello my little lovely Molly. Are you so excited for today?"

"Give her to me and go upstairs." Mum held out her hands for her namesake and gave Ginny a stern look that the younger witch felt was undeserved. And by the way, wasn't this supposed to be her day? "Fleur, will you go with Ginny and start on her make-up? Hermione and Luna will be up shortly."

But before Ginny could kiss her niece bye-bye, they were interrupted by a door slamming shut somewhere in the house and a little pair of feet stomping on the stairs. Within 10 seconds, there was another slam and a big pair of feet stomping on stairs. Ron's voice boomed through the house as he cursed. "Damn it, Teddy!"

Everyone was looking at Ginny who sighed. "Can someone go see what that's about? I would, but mum will scratch my eyes out if Harry so much as steals a glance at me."

"Ginny! I would nev-" Her mum sounded genuinely taken aback. Ginny just grinned which caused her mother to turn red with annoyance at her cheeky daughter. To avoid any drama, Ginny handed Molly over to her mum.

Fleur was just getting up from her chair to see what the shouting upstairs was about when Teddy came running into the kitchen with tears running down his cheeks. Ron came rushing after him, red as their mum, and was trying to calm the little boy down.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on?" Ginny's voice caused both Teddy and Ron to stop in their tracks. Where Ron seemed to blush even darker, Teddy flung himself at his godmother and dissolved in tears again. Hugging the little body to her chest she raised her eyebrow at Ron, urging him to speak.

"He refuses to get dressed." Ron admitted somewhat abashedly. Mum was about to chide him for not being able to dress a 4 year old, but Ginny spoke first.

"And why is that, Teddy? You liked the suit when we bought it." Ginny pushed him slightly away from herself to look into Teddy's face. The tears had disappeared, but he a sob shook him as he looked at Ginny.

"I don't wanna be a gwoomsman no more." Teddy whined and hid his face in Ginny's Harpies sweater. "Uncle Ron yells at me."

"Yeah, I did! Because you won't get into your suits pants! You can't run around in your pyjamas all day, can you? What will Aunt Muriel say when she sees a little green-haired boy in his Harpies sleepwear standing next to the groom?"

"I believe Muriel is not the most important person today, would you say Ron?" Ginny glared at her brother daringly. Kissing Teddy's temple, she pondered what to do about this situation. There was an emergency plan for everything but no one had expected Teddy to be an issue. "Teddy, don't you want to stand with Harry and Ron, like we rehearsed?"

"No, that's stupid boring." Ginny almost laughed. Stupid boring had been a thing in their household for almost a month thanks to Teddy. "I don't wanna get mawwied no more."

Ginny smiled at the boy and kissed Teddy on the forehead lovingly. Throughout the whole process of planning their wedding, Harry and Ginny had very much tried to incorporate Teddy in every possible step. Somewhere around the time of ordering their muggle-made wedding cake, Teddy had been allowed to choose the taste of one of the tires, their godson had decided it was his wedding too. No one in the family had had the hart to tell him otherwise. Or maybe they didn't want to cross Harry and Ginny who happily went along with Teddy's notion.

"I'm afraid it's a little too late to call the wedding off now, Teddy-Bear." Ginny could see her mum raising her eyebrow at her. There was no way this wedding would be canceled, even if Molly had to force Harry and Ginny to take an Unbreakable Vow. Not that either bride or groom tended to back out of promises made. "But maybe you'd like being promoted from groomsman to bridesman, eh? You'd be just about the most important person in the wedding."

Teddy watched her appraisingly. "Can you just do that?"

"Well, I'm the bride am I not?" When Teddy nodded warily, Ginny cuddled him tightly against her chest and plastered a dozen kisses on his head before setting him on the ground. "Ron, go upstairs and tell Harry I've got it under control. Teddy-Bear, go upstairs with Fleur and let her give you a bath okay? I'll be up in a minute."

xxxxxx

Ginny winked at Teddy as they prepared to walk over to the tent from the kitchen door. Only herself, Teddy and Victoire were left to enter the marquee now, as Ginny had opted to walk down the aisle alone, snubbing the custom of being given away from her father.

Ginny's dress was thin and light, but her long, fur-trimmed cloak gave her at least a little bit of warmth in the December weather. Vicky wore a dress of the same color, but instead of the simple sheath dress that Ginny wore, the child's dress was a cliched princess dress. Teddy was finally dressed in his suit, a copy of Harry's wedding attire, except for the Harpies T-Shirt he wore underneath, a compromise Ginny agreed to for the sake of peace.

When the voices inside the marquee subsided, Ginny bent down to kiss Victoire's soft cheek and handed her the little basket with flowers she had just accioed from the kitchen. "You can go now, Vicky. Your seat is right next to Nana Molly, okay? Just walk down the carpet and sprinkle the flowers on the floor." Ginny hugged her eldest niece tightly, tickling her sides and making the little girl giggle. "And have so so much fun, yeah?"

As Victoire paraded into the tent and down the aisle, Ginny turned to Teddy with a big smile on her face. Her godson looked so adorable she'd prefer to just stay here and snuggle him all day. But it's her wedding, finally, and it's Teddy's turn to walk down that aisle. "Come here, Teddy-Bear."

Teddy strode over to Ginny with a skeptical look on his face. Since she forced him to wear the suit, even though she had said he was promoted, he had been somewhat wary of Ginny. Grinning, she hung the golden drum that Hermione had magiced up only 2 hours ago around Teddy's neck. "Now, you know you're my very own announcer which is basically the most important role okay?"

"Even more than Ron, yeah?" Teddy's eyes twinkled with excitement and Ginny couldn't keep from kissing his forehead, leaving a light offprint of her lipstick.

"Yes, even more than Ron." Ginny smiled and handed him the drumsticks solemnly. "When you're at the front, you just stand right next to Hermione and wait until Kingsley is done with the ceremony. When Harry and I kiss, you can hit the drum as loud as you can, okay?"

Teddy nodded earnestly and Ginny send him off into the marquee with a pad on his behind. Watching her little Teddy-Bear strud down the aisle with his drum, playing awfully offbeat to the flute music inside the tent, she couldn't help but giggle.

With a happy smile on her face, Ginny Weasley started walking down the aisle, on her own but not at all alone - after all she had her personal announcer walking ahead of her and standing beside her through the ceremony.

* * *

><p><em>Moin!<em>

_Semester break has finally begun (it started like almost 2 months ago, but I had to write assignments :/) and here is a little one-shot as celebration._

_I hope you all are in the easter mood, because I cannot wait :D I love family gatherings *-*_

_I feel sososo loved and appreciated. At almost 150 reviews I have to thank you guys so much for your inspiration and affirmation!_

_Prompts, thoughts, criticism, anything is welcome._

_Much love,_

_catchingdragons._

_ps. anyone who can understand my greeting? any guesses where I'm from? No cheating by looking at my profile ;)_


	22. Not Turtles

**Chapter 21: Not Turtles**

* * *

><p><em>This chapter is dedicated to GoldenPotterFan, once a little liar, wehaveaproblem, katiek121.<em>

GoldenPotterFan: Sehr gut! I'm closer to Bremen though, but the general direction was right.

once a little star: Yes, I am :)

wehaveaproblem: Germany is right, the very North :) I love your reviews, thank you so much! I'm glad you like the interaction, I try to keep it as close to reality as possible ;)

katiek121: Not quite France, but I get why you'd think that. It does have a french ring to it when you see it written out. It's actually the word for good morning or hello in northern Germany ;)

* * *

><p><em>October 2001<em>

Tucking the Owl Treats into her cotton bag and giving the girl at the check-out a quick smile, Ginny turns around and instantly has to fight the urge to scream out in frustration. The buggy she had so very properly strapped Teddy up in was empty. In retrospect maybe she shouldn't have turned her back on the fledgling toddler, but it were mere seconds really and how did he even get out of that muggle contraception from hell?

Deciding that the little boy can't have gotten far and that he hasn't left Eeylops, thank Merlin Teddy still struggled with opening heavy doors like the shop's, Ginny walks into the Cages and Toys aisle. She doesn't get far before she hears a man's screech. "DON' POKE THEM OWLS, BOY!"

Ginny hurries over to the last aisle that is occupied with the Up For Sale Baby Owls and spots Teddy standing by one of the cages holding a candy wand in one hand and another poking between the rods of the cage, looking up at an elderly man stubbornly. "I don't poke them, I wann'ed to give them some of my tweat."

Ginny smiles as her heart swells with pride for her sweet, kind and thoughtful Teddy-Bear. She explained to him earlier that they would need to pick up some Owl Treats before joining Harry for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, and in perfect toddler behaviour Teddy reasoned that he knows for a fact that Harry has some treats tucked away in his bedside table. She might have explained to him that owls don't like jelly unicorns and chocolate very much, but they were in a hurry and she had simply stuck him into the buggy and left.

Seeing red anger rise in the man's- maybe the owner Ginny ponders- face, Ginny steps forward as his voice echoes through the store. "OWLS DON' EAT NO-"

"TEDDY! There you are!" Ginny speaks over the man's rant and heaves Teddy up onto her hip. Giving the man a tight lipped nod, she watches as he recognizes her face, and hair for that matter, and his mouth snaps shut. Knowing he would never berate a child with a parent present, as most slimy shop keepers don't, Ginny gives the man an exaggerated friendly smile. "We've been looking for a new owl, haven't we Teddy? Do you think one of these would do for us?"

Knowing he wouldn't risk losing a customer, especially a well-known and liked one like herself, Ginny watches the man's whole poise turn into what he might think of as customer-friendly attitude. "Well, we have a reputation o' selling the mos' beautiful and well-mannered owls in all o' Britain, Miss."

"But why do they sleep? It's not sleepy time." Teddy almost talks over the man. With a raised brow Ginny waits for the answer of the shop keeper.

The grey-haired man looks positively annoyed, but forces a somewhat creepy smile. "Owls are nocturnal, boy." Turning his gaze back to Ginny he points to a black owl in the cage next to him. "Maybe this one would in'erest the Miss?"

"Oh, what a beauty." Ginny shifts Teddy onto her other hip. "But I'll have to come back another time. We have somewhere to be. Have a nice day."

As they walk back to the check-out for the buggy Teddy waves at the man, completely unbothered by the rudeness he has just experienced. Giggling, Ginny presses a kiss to the toddlers cheek. "You're a very kind boy, Teddy Lupin." For the second time that day she helps Teddy climb into the buggy and straps him up in it, double checking the harness. "And very smart too, aren't you? How in Godric's name did you get out of this thing?"

"I open the plug. Like this." Happily, he shows her how easily he can open the harness by himself and jumps out of the buggy, giving a proud smile.

"It's a buckle, not a plug." Ginny corrects him softly as she ushers him into the contraception once more. Buckling him up again she murmurs to herself. "These should come with a lock. Or better yet a built-in Clauderum charm." To Teddy she says "Okay, new rule Teddy-Bear: you mustn't get out of the buggy unless I tell you to or get you out myself, yes? I don't want to have to call the Aurors because I lost you in Diagon Alley."

But Teddy isn't listening. Instead, he watches the old man from before wiping the glass containing dead mice that serve as owl snacks. The tips of Teddy's hair turn a grassy green, making for quite the hairstyle mixed with the electric blue. He looks at Ginny, the cutest scowl on his face. "Ginny, the man isn't very smart is he? Everyone knows owls are not turtles."

* * *

><p><em>Again, I do not own anything but a second-hand Samsung Galaxy S3 Mini because I lost my own mobile phone last week.<em>

_Again, I love comments and reviews (and favourites and follows too). _

_Again, prompts are welcome and appreciated._

_And here's one for those still reading: first one to find out what an Clauderum charm is (I made that up, don't try looking in the Harry Potter Wikis) going to get the next chapter dedicated to them :)_

_Love, catchingdragons_


	23. Of Finger Gestures and Flatulences

**Chapter 22: Of Finger Gestures and ****Flatulences**

* * *

><p><em>This chapter is dedicated to <em>_anukriti-kabra-3 ;)__  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>May 2003<em>

The Weasley's Sunday lunch is well underway with Molly passing around bowls of vegetables and Arthur handing out the roast beef at the head of the table. Everyone is chatting and passing around platters, Bill is mashing peas and potatoes for Victoire while the little blonde sits on his lap and declares she doesn't need her own chair and Audrey and Percy are struggling to keep their chipper twins in the high chairs at the end of the table. With all the commotion around the sunny kitchen, Ron is the first to notice Teddy getting up from his seat.

"You okay there, Teddy?" Addressing the 5 year-old, Ron throws a bemused glance at Harry who's sitting next to him and watches his godson curiously as well.

"Yeah. M'alright." Teddy's face is pinched as he walks around the crowded table. Scarcely anyone is not watching him making his way towards the back door.

"Where are you going then?" Ginny asks her godson, puzzled.

"Maybe he's sick of seeing the faces of you lot." George pipes up happily and pops a carrot into his mouth. "I get it, Ted. I used to be disgusted too."

"Yeah, I can't stand to see your face for longer than 2 hours at a time either." Bill shoots back at his younger brother. "And empty your mouth before speaking will you?"

"And that coming from scar face himself." George grins and salutes his oldest brother. There's an offended "Hey!" from Harry and Fleur looks ready to kill. Everyone is following the exchange now.

Bill laughs wolfishly and gives his brother a finger gesture too, but a rather rude one. "And how's that hole in your head treating you, Georgie?"

"Quite well, thank you. I'm thinking of getting it tattooed black, like a black hole you know? Should be a good laugh." George admits conversationally.

Their mother seems to have decided the lack of interest in her roast is offending, because Molly puts down her fork and claps her hands once. Her voice is cold and strict as she speaks in her best mum-voice. "I think that's enough, thank you boys."

There's mumbling and a moment of semi-silence as everyone gets back to their lunches and conversations. But the general medley is disturbed by a loud, air ripping trump coming from the back door, followed by a series of smaller and quieter, machine-gun-like blasts. Momentary silence fills the kitchen before Ron gives a low whistle and George starts clapping rapturously. "Beautiful. So beautiful!"

Teddy makes his way back to his chair under his uncles praising chatter. Bill jokingly congratulates Harry on Teddy's talent and even Percy can't help but laugh. Arthur, smiling nostalgically, points his wand at one of the windows and opens it. Molly just shakes her head at her children.

Looking relieved, Teddy sighs heartily as he sits down in his seat, causing George to laugh heartily at his world-weary expression. Ginny grins at Teddy, helping him with the beef. "Not that we're not thankful you spared us that nasty explosion, but what is it with the getting up?"

"Mr Gibbon says it's not polite to fart at the table." Teddy explains precociously and digs into his food. Ginny nods silently. Ron looks stricken.

"I knew sending him off to that muggle school was going to ruin him." George yelps and holds his chest theatrically. "Whoever heard of a no farting rule at the table?"

"I wish I had instated such a rule when you were little." Molly snaps at George. "Teddy love, that was very polite of you. Maybe you should carry on with it at home. Merlin knows Ginny can be the worst of the bunch."

"I'll have you know, I'm still able to fart the whole of 'I Saw Three Ships'." Ginny says indignantly. Her brothers snort disparagingly.

Percy rolls his eyes. "You do not and you didn't ever. We just let you believe that. Everyone knows Charlie wins at farting." This entails a whole new discussion about flatulences, until Arthur decides it's been enough fart-talk for one day.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah well this is different and short. Not much interaction but I've been around my cousins (we're 10 "kids" and verrrry close - more like siblings maybe) and believe it or not conversations like this happen at our dinner table. <em>

_Farts are funny no matter your age._

_Happy Whitsuntide/Pentecost everyone. _

_Comments, notions, prompts, questions, anything is welcome._

_Subscribe, review, be nice!_

_xx catchingdragons_


End file.
